


Care For You

by cestlavern (adoredahyun)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, and then many others lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoredahyun/pseuds/cestlavern
Summary: Since Chan is an adult now, the other members decide to show their love for him in a different way than before—much different from playful teasing and exaggerated babying. They’re going to show their love for Chan in a way that the youngest had been quite obviously fantasizing about for a long time now.





	1. no matter where (seungcheol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this has been in the making since last year and it was inspired by my cheol fic that is somewhat similar to this idea.
> 
> but anyways, i'm going to be real with you chief: i've only gotten halfway through chapter 2 lmao which is why i'm posting this now bc i need motivation (read: validation) to actually write (but don't worry, the whole fic is already planned out!)
> 
> regardless, i hope you enjoy lol

“Why me?” Seungcheol pouted and curled into himself. The twelve of them were huddled into one of their apartments, Chan having been sent out on the task of coming up with some choreography. The youngest complained about doing it alone, but Soonyoung had hushed him by cupping the younger's face into his hands and gave the Chan the most sincere  _ “I’m trusting you with this, so please do it for me this one time?” _ coupled with soft eyes and a tender smile. Chan had flushed noticeably and pulled away, mentioning how he’d be back in a few hours and then was on his way  _ quickly _ .

 

“Because, Cheol,” Jeonghan draped himself around Seungcheol. “you’re the oldest, and Chan looks up to you the most,”

 

“That’s debatable. The line between his respect for me and Soonyoung is  _ very _ thin,” Seungcheol argued quickly. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and scoffed, ready to argue back, but Soonyoung spoke up before he could.

 

“I’m glad that you acknowledge that Chan is my son as much as he is yours,” Soonyoung said pointedly.

 

“Ew, don’t call him your son when we’re all literally planning on  _ fucking _ him” Mingyu scolded, visibly disgusted. Soonyoung was going to retaliate, but much like how he cut Jeonghan off, there was a sudden clap of someone’s hands and the sound of one of the member’s standing up abruptly.

 

“Well,  _ I _ have stuff to do, so I’m glad you agree on breaking Chan in first, hyung!” Seungkwan beamed and left the room. The others didn’t hesitate to follow suit and gave Seungcheol various pats on his shoulders or his thighs as they left to go to their rooms or head back to the other apartment where they belonged. Seungcheol sputtered out, confused and betrayed, because absolutely  _ nothing _ had been settled.

 

Seungcheol sighed. “Why me…?” He ran a hand through his hair and looked out to the room that was supposed to be empty; however, Hansol had remained.

 

“You know, hyung, they’re right.” Hansol started, scooting across the floor over to Seungcheol, Seungcheol wondered in the back of his mind why the younger didn’t just...get up. “If anyone was going to take Chan’s first time—or what we  _ hope _ is his first time—then it has to be you, hands down. You’ll take care of him just like you take care of all of us.” Hansol smiled reassuringly at Seungcheol and gave the oldest a final pat on his shoulder before finally getting up and heading into a room that certainly wasn’t his (it was Mingyu and Jihoon’s room, because Hansol apparently crawled into bed with Jihoon if Jihoon’s groans were anything to go by). Seungcheol sighed again, but less out of reluctance, but more out of acknowledgement, because they __did have a point , not that Seungcheol wanted to put himself on a pedestal or anything.

 

He flopped over on the bed in their living room, extending his body along it lazily since the other members were gone, and tried his best not to think about how he’ll fuck the youngest member of their group. It’s not like he didn’t want to say that the thought hadn’t crossed his mind before, but it also wasn’t like he wanted to say that it has. Sure, they were in the same age group, the years between them not many, but it was still a weird area for Seungcheol to explore—attraction to their youngest member. The same member he had clumped along with Samuel as nothing more than literal “babies” back when they were trainees. But the reality was that Chan wasn’t a baby anymore, and he wanted everyone to acknowledge it, so the members decided that maybe it was time to do so. And even though Seungcheol accepted that maybe he was the best choice to be Chan’s first (he hoped to  _ God _ that he would be Chan’s first), he still wished it couldn’t have been someone other than him.

 

“Oh, hyung,” Seungcheol shot up and looked towards the door of the apartment.

 

“Channie? I thought you said you’d be back in a few hours?” Seungcheol sat up and gestured Chan over to the bed and patted the spot directly beside him. Chan shrugged off his practice bag, casually leaving it by the door as if this was his dorm, and made his way over to sit beside Seungcheol.

 

“That was the plan, but Soonyoung-hyung told me to hurry back. I was actually getting some good moves in, too…” Chan pouted, and it was that very expression that made things hard for Seungcheol.

 

“Is that so...did he tell you why you needed to hurry back? And to here?” Seungcheol asked, wondering exactly what crazy excuse Soonyoung could have come up with (and how annoyingly he could have sent it, seeing as how he still refuses to send messages properly).

 

“He said you needed something from me,” Chan replied, leaning on Seungcheol’s shoulder, looking up at the older.

 

Seungcheol choked. “Is...that...so…” Seungcheol drew out his words awkwardly, trying his best not to groan.

 

“Yeah, that is so, hyung.” Chan snorted, lifting himself from Seungcheol’s shoulder. “So?”

 

Seungcheol swiped his tongue over his lips nervously. “Alright, Channie, I’m gonna be honest with you. I don’t know how else to bring this up other than—do you want to have sex with me?” Seungcheol exhaled deeply and turned towards Chan.

 

“Excuse—wait— _ what? _ ” Chan huffed out an incredulous laugh, and his expression changed several times from amused to confused to purely blank. “Hyung, what kind of joke—”

 

“It’s not a joke, Chan. I promise,” Seungcheol placed a hand on Chan’s thigh and Chan froze. Seungcheol would have assumed Chan was uncomfortable if it weren’t for the way the youngest’s thighs clamped together and how Chan shifted awkwardly in the most tell-tale sign of arousal. So Seungcheol decided to grip Chan’s thigh tighter, then massage it slowly. Seungcheol didn’t move his hand from his initial spot, no matter how much the reactions of Chan’s body seemed to be telling him it was more than okay to do so.

 

“H-hyung,” Chan stuttered, breathless. Chan’s face was flushed a light red, and his mouth was hung open slightly to let out his breathing that seemed to become harsher by the minute—and this was all just because of a heavy hand on his thigh.

 

Seungcheol hummed in response, moving closer to Chan; Seungcheol removed his hand from Chan’s thigh in order to slip it around his waist and use his other hand to lift Chan onto his lap. “This is okay right? Sorry for not asking before,”

 

“You don’t need to ask,” Chan replied immediately.

 

“Yes I do, Chan. Always. I don’t ever want to make you uncomfortable...none of us do,”

 

“What?” Chan caught onto the “us” a few beats late, but he caught it nonetheless.

 

“You’ll understand later on, Channie. But for now, can I kiss you?” Seungcheol’s gaze was steady on Chan’s lips, and it didn’t help that their faces had been drawing together subtly ever since Chan had gotten into Seungcheol’s lap.

 

Chan nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! Please, yes,” Chan chuckled excitedly and pulled into Seungcheol before the older could even get the chance. Chan kissed Seungcheol eagerly, finally letting out soft moans that he might have been holding back the entire time. Seungcheol gripped Chan’s waist tightly, then he slid his hands up the younger’s back, hugging him closer. Seungcheol kissed Chan back just as eagerly; the youngest wasn’t a terrible kisser, in fact, he was decent enough to be damn near intoxicating, and though that fact raised a lot of questions in Seungcheol’s mind, he let it slide for the sake of pulling Chan in closer to him.

 

Chan pulled away from the kiss first, face flushed deeper and chest heaving. Chan’s body shook from a mixture of yet unresolved tension from years of sexual frustration and newly obtained addiction of finally getting a taste of what he’s wanted for what feels like forever. Seungcheol allowed Chan to maneuver himself in the older’s lap however he wanted, which resulted in Chan’s thighs encasing Seungcheol’s, their crotches pressed together, but not as closely as their chests were. Chan took some time to catch his breath and run his hands down Seungcheol’s arms and then back up to his neck.

 

“You gonna choke me out already?” Seungcheol teased.

 

Chan groaned. “No, I just…” He trailed his words off into unsurety. Seungcheol’s expression softened.

 

“You can tell me, Chan,” Seungcheol placed his hands on Chan’s hips, expertly tucking his thumbs underneath Chan’s shirt and rubbing circles into his skin.

 

“Can I kiss you...here,” Chan guided his fingers over Seungcheol’s neck lightly. Seungcheol wanted to flinch, but the feeling didn’t tickle as much as it normally would have—instead, the light trails that Chan’s fingers left behind had Seungcheol rolling his head back invitingly.

 

“Please,” Seungcheol managed to contain the slightly desperate moan in the back of his throat, but it ended up escaping regardless because Chan wasted no time in pressing experimental kisses to Seungcheol’s neck. Chan’s hesitant kisses tickled Seungcheol in the best way possible (and he didn’t even know there could  _ be _ a best way to get tickled), and the oldest couldn’t stop his back from arching slightly at the little bouts of pleasure he received.

 

Chan trailed his lips down the the collar of Seungcheol’s shirt then paused. “Hyung, we can’t do it here, right?” Chan’s voice was soft, maybe a bit embarrassed by the thought of being so intimate out in the open, where any of the other members could have walked in on them.

 

“I don’t see why not.” Seungcheol slipped more fingers underneath Chan’s shirt. 

 

“But what if someone comes out of one of the rooms…?” Chan’s face flushed even more and he buried his face into Seungcheol’s neck.

 

“Then I guess we’ll have to be loud enough to warn them otherwise.” Chan shot up at Seungcheol’s words, allowing Seungcheol access to began kissing him again. Chan moaned softly and shivered at the feeling of Seungcheol’s fingers slipping towards his back and massaging just above the waistline of his pants, right into the slight dimples in his back. Seungcheol ended up pulling away from the kiss first this time, but he let his lips linger against Chan’s. “Of course, if you want us to find a room, I’ll find us a room,”

 

Chan studied Seungcheol’s warm smile, he immersed himself in the feeling of fingers still pressed hotly against his skin—the thought of Seungcheol snaking his fingers down just a bit more to take in handfuls of Chan’s ass had Chan swallowing dryly—and he genuinely thought about the ordeal it would be to stop what they were doing and find a room; Chan subconsciously began to pout at having the other members know what exactly he and Seungcheol were going to do, and the possible teasing that would result from it. 

 

In the end, the best possible situation  _ did _ seem like it was to fuck right here in the living room.

 

“It’s fine, hyung, let’s stay here,” Chan breathed against Seungcheol’s lips, pressing a short kiss against them afterwards before removing himself from Seungcheol’s lap. The two made quick work of removing their clothes; and while Chan was a bit shy and awkward, turned around to face away from the oldest, Seungcheol made sure to send a quick text to the other’s about not coming out of their rooms for a while unless they wanted a show. Seungcheol ignored the immediate teasing messages from the other members as he put his phone on silent and then set it aside on the dining table; he removed his clothes on his way back to Chan, throwing them wherever haphazardly before crawling on top of the younger.

 

“Not gonna lie, it does feel a little weird doing this in the living room,” Seungcheol chuckled awkwardly, searching around the area of the bed for the little bag he was sure the members brought that was filled with materials for him and Chan.

 

“Yeah, but also a little exciting,” Chan also chuckled, but it was short and weak, telling of how nervous he was. Seungcheol glanced back at Chan with a worried look as his hand brushed against the little bag and he finally managed to snatch it up.

 

“Are you okay with this, Chan? Tell me honestly, baby,” Seungcheol set the bag aside then he repositioned himself from on top of Chan to laying at his side, curling the youngest into his chest.

 

Chan rested against Seungcheol’s chest, taking in the feeling over the oldest around him before answering. “Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just that this is my first time—”

 

“Oh, thank  _ God, _ ” Seungcheol couldn’t help but let the comment out.

 

“What?  _ Hyung, _ ” Chan pulled back and whined.

 

“I’m sorry, Chan! I just thought you would have been a little eager, that’s all…” Seungcheol apologized.

 

“No, I would never! I mean, yeah, I’ve been thinking about getting fucked for a  _ long _ time, but if it had to be anyone, it’d be you first for sure!” Chan sat up a bit and stared at Seungcheol with honest eyes. Seungcheol’s heart jumped and a fond smile spread across his face.

 

“ _ Channie _ ,” Seungcheol gushed, pulling the younger back into him and kissing him enthusiastically. Chan moaned and melted into the kiss, and he allowed his mouth to hang open just enough for Seungcheol to press forward, deepen the kiss, and slip his tongue in. Chan shivered as Seungcheol’s tongue explored his mouth with the caution of someone who had the burden of perfection on his shoulders, but it wasn’t unpleasant, not in the slightest. Seungcheol worked wonders with his tongue and allowed Chan to experience sensations that he didn’t even know he could experience just from a kiss, and in the end it all became far too much and Chan had to push Seungcheol away so he could catch his breath and cool down before he came too early.

 

Seungcheol didn’t let Chan rest, though, because he moved on to kissing down Chan’s jaw, then his neck. Chan bit his bottom lip to stifle a breathy moan as Seungcheol pressed tender kisses into his neck, trailing them down to Chan’s collarbone, toying the deep ridges with his tongue. Seungcheol kissed every expanse of skin that Chan had to offer, making sure to take his sweet time and send out a compliment to Chan far too often in Chan’s opinion (it had been nice at first, but he became increasingly embarrassed by how sweet and soft Seungcheol’s words were).

 

“Hyung, this is even more embarrassing than the fact that we’re about to have sex in the living room,” Chan complained while covering his face.

 

Seungcheol rose from where he was kissing away at Chan’s legs. “Relax, Chan. Besides, you’re not the one who lives here.  _ I’m _ the one that’s going to get most of the teasing,” Seungcheol pouted for a second, but he quickly broke back out into a smile and kissed further down Chan’s leg, all the way to his thigh. Chan couldn’t retort because Seungcheol took it upon himself to tease Chan by nipping at his inner thighs, close as he could be to Chan’s balls.

 

Chan’s cock twitched at the ghost of Seungcheol’s breath on his balls, and it made Seungcheol chuckle lowly. Seungcheol hovered over Chan’s balls for a few seconds, letting his light breaths tease Chan even more, then he lowered his mouth and kissed at them softly. Chan squirmed and moaned; he couldn’t decide if he wanted to clamp his legs together to prevent Seungcheol from teasing him any further or gripping the Seungcheol’s hair and grinding into his mouth. In the end, Chan resigned himself to doing neither of those options, because Seungcheol took Chan’s balls into his mouth and sucked and moaned all while massaging Chan’s thighs.

 

Chan choked out a moan and his hips bucked up slightly. “H-Hyung…” Chan strained then trailed off. Seungcheol popped off of Chan’s balls only to lick a stripe up his cock and sink his mouth down on the younger. Seungcheol moaned all the way down Chan’s cock, making Chan’s body shake and his moans more on the whinier side. Seungcheol sucked Chan off with little to no teasing, and somewhere—somehow—in the back of Chan’s hazed mind, the youngest wondered if Seungcheol had had enough of the teasing himself. 

 

Seungcheol pulled off of Chan’s cock as soon as Chan begun to show signs of cumming, to which Chan whined, unsatisfied. Seungcheol simply licked his lips, though, and dug through the almost forgotten little bag of supplies for lube and a condom. Seungcheol made sure to set the bag on the floor again and the condom on the far side of the bed where it wouldn’t get lost in the sheets (maybe) before he popped open the lube and coated his fingers in the cool gel. Chan watched Seungcheol prepare; and at first, he was quite turned on by how in-command and experienced Seungcheol appeared, but that very fact that he  _ was _ experienced made the unpleasant realization that this was new and exciting to him, but probably nothing special to Seungcheol settle in Chan’s stomach.

 

“Chan?” Seungcheol was ready to begin preparing Chan when he had noticed that the youngest had curled into himself a bit, an unconscious pout on his face. Chan didn’t respond to Seungcheol until after a few more calls to his name and he couldn’t even bring himself to pretend that he wasn’t thinking about something that would have definitely killed the mood. “What’s wrong, Chan?”

 

“Hyung...is this special for you?” Chan asked outright, but his voice was soft and unsure.

 

Seungcheol gave Chan a look—not a weird look, though one did flash across his features for a moment, just a look—before he softened and crawled over Chan once again. “What do you mean, of course this is special for me, Channie,” Seungcheol smiled at Chan softly.

 

“But...I’m not your first right?” Chan pressed, curling into himself even more now that he was directly under Seungcheol again. “Not your first, nor your second, who knows what I am…” Chan exhaled, feeling a bit bitter about the reality of the situation, but none of that came across—only the weird sadness from his own overthinking did.

 

Seungcheol wiped his hand clean of lube onto his shirt that was nearby then he sat up and brought Chan with him, wrapping the younger into his arms. “Channie, listen...you don’t have to worry about any of that...This between us, Chan, it  _ is _ special, because it’s you and me. It’s our first time with each other, a whole new experience for both of us. It may not be my first time with  _ anyone _ , but I’m glad for that, because that means I can take care of you like you deserve to be, and I can make your first time memorable…” Seungcheol hugged Chan close to him as he reassured the youngest.

 

“I’m glad it’s you, Seungcheol-hyung,” Chan buried himself into Seungcheol’s neck and allowed himself to get lost in their hug.

 

“I’m glad you trust me.” Seungcheol replied, pressing firm kisses to Chan’s head. After a short moment, Seungcheol pulled Chan away from him so that he could position Chan onto his back again. “Are you ready, Chan?” Seungcheol asked, grabbing the bottle of lube once again.

 

Chan nodded. “Yeah, I’m ready.” Chan followed up, and once again, watched as Seungcheol coated his fingers with lube; however, this time, Chan looked at Seungcheol with adoration, warmth,  _ love _ .

 

He felt good, he felt turned on, and he wanted nothing more than to feel Seungcheol’s fingers in him. Luckily for Chan, Seungcheol provided him with quick relief, teasing his hole with a cool, lubed up finger before pushing it in. Chan clenched around Seungcheol’s finger reflexively. Seungcheol pushed his finger in slowly, constantly asking Chan if everything felt alright, if he wanted him to stop, and all Chan could muster back were jumbled messes of what Seungcheol assumed were supposed to be complete thoughts.

 

“N-no—uh...um—I-I…Hyung...” Chan would try over and over to get something out but his words were constantly interrupted by small moans and soft hisses of pleasure. Seungcheol grinned at the sight of Chan struggling to get himself together, and he considered stopping in order to help the younger reel whatever it was he wanted to say in, but even at the slightest pause, Chan would whine and buck his hips up slightly; so Seungcheol continued to push his finger in. When it got all the way in, he wiggled it around, thrusted it in and out of Chan, opening him up enough so that the slide in with a second finger would be better. And it was better, because Chan’s body jerked at the feeling of two fingers inside of him and he let out his loudest moan yet, covering up his mouth quickly afterwards.

 

Seungcheol groaned lowly, pushed Chan’s thigh aside and watched his fingers go in and out of the youngest. The slide was smooth, and Seungcheol loved scissoring Chan’s hole open after the younger would unclench from around him. Chan’s response to Seungcheol fingering him didn’t go unnoticed, either. Seungcheol would glance up at Chan every now and again, a sly grin on his face as he watched Chan’s expressions shift from one to another. “You’re taking my fingers so well, Channie. You’re so cute,” Seungcheol chuckled. Chan whined in response, mumbling something about not calling him cute while he was fingering him open, but most of the complaint got overshadowed by moans.

 

Seungcheol continued fingering Chan open thoroughly—two fingers soon upgraded to three, and while the stretch took a little adjusting to, Chan got right back into the motions of rocking his hips along with Seungcheol’s fingering. Chan thought Seungcheol would stop there, would finally start preparing to push his cock into him, but Seungcheol added one last finger for good measure. Chan cried out, uncaring of the other members in their rooms, and he attempted to squirm away from the additional finger. Seungcheol held Chan’s hips down with his other hand, strong and firm, but he paused his ministrations to make sure that Chan was alright.

 

“Y-Yeah...I’m...f-fine. Hyung... _ please _ ,” Chan took a breaths before he was able to respond, though his words were a mess of stutters and pauses. “It feels….I-It feels  _ so good, _ ”

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ” Seungcheol choked out, and he buried his fingers deep into Chan’s ass and curled them upwards. Chan’s back arched and he tried to squirm away from the intense feeling, but Seungcheol continued holding him down. He fucked into Chan with his fingers, curling them up in quick waves. Chan clamped a hand over his mouth as Seungcheol’s thick fingers  _ really _ opened him up, getting him ready to take Seungcheol’s cock. “How’re you doing, Channie? You think you’re ready for me?”

 

Chan’s thighs quivered at the question: he was  _ more _ than ready. He felt like he could cum at any moment, and that was disappointing, because he didn’t want this to be over before it really even started. So he nodded, quick bops of his head that had his hair going all over the place, before responding properly. “ _ Y-Yes, please, hyung,” _ Chan begged, his voice cracking under the desperation. Chan could barely see how thickly Seungcheol swallowed afterwards as he pulled his fingers out of Chan then grabbing the condom and bottle of lube once again.

 

Seungcheol coated his cock generously after slipping on the condom, groaning quietly as he stroked himself to warm the liquid. Chan watched with a heated gaze, his tongue becoming restless as thoughts of wanting to suck Seungcheol’s dick sprung to his mind in harsh waves. Luckily for Chan, Seungcheol didn’t give him much time to dwell on other desires as he was positioning himself at Chan’s hole. Seungcheol opened his mouth to ask Chan that same question he’s been asking the entire time, but Chan beat him to the punch. “I’m ready, hyung.” 

 

Seungcheol huffed out a laugh and grinned, the same grin that always sends a shiver down Chan’s spine. “Alright then, but if you can’t handle me, don’t hesitate to tell me. I don’t want to hurt you, babe.”  _ Babe. _ Chan’s cock twitched quite obviously at the pet name.

 

Seungcheol began pushing into Chan slowly, his brows knitting together in pleasure and his mouth gradually hanging open as he’s finally getting his cock into Chan. Chan, on the other hand, had rolled his head back onto the bed, eyes following suit as he takes Seungcheol in. Seungcheol’s cock was  _ vastly _ different from his fingers, and while there was some resistance and pain, it wasn’t enough for Chan to feel the need to cry out or tell Seungcheol to stop. In fact, the slight burn of the unfamiliar stretch aroused him, and he almost missed it once Seungcheol had fully pushed into him.

 

Seungcheol paused at that moment, allowing Chan to get the feel of having Seungcheol’s cock in him. In the meantime, Seungcheol bent down and kissed Chan greedily, letting it be known that he was more worked up than he was letting on. The way Seungcheol was kissing him so deeply, so hungrily, had something heavy settling in Chan’s stomach. It made him think about how Seungcheol would be once they were both a lot more comfortable with each other; he thought about how Seungcheol could bend him in half and fuck into him with a harshness that would measure up to his on-stage persona quite well, and it made Chan moan against Seungcheol’s mouth and squirm for the oldest to move. Seungcheol got the message, so he lifted himself up once more and pulled out of Chan just as slowly as he pushed in.

 

Seungcheol’s first few fucks into Chan were cautious, but that didn’t stop Chan from feeling intense pleasure. With every positive reaction, Seungcheol grew bolder, and his thrusts into Chan grew harder. Chan clamped a hand over his mouth again to stop himself from crying out loud, still overly aware of the presence of other members in the dorm, but he doesn’t do a great job at keeping quiet nor keeping the hand over his mouth.

 

“ _ Fuck, Channie, you take me so fucking well,” _ Seungcheol groans out, and Chan feels every word course through his body. Seungcheol’s voice was rough and deep, and the things he’s saying to Chan were unfairly hot. Not to mention how easily Chan’s cute nickname spills from his lips despite the naughty things said and done along with it.

 

It made Chan feel like his young, innocent imagine was truly being ruined and he couldn’t be happier.

 

Chan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck and pulled the oldest closer to him, taking Seungcheol’s lips first in an act of boldness. Seungcheol grinned against Chan’s lips and lets the youngest guide the kiss. Chan’s fingers find themselves in Seungcheol’s hair, gripping the strands tightly as Seungcheol’s fucks him harder and deeper; and though he’s still quite inexperienced, Chan imitates the way Seungcheol kissed him deeply before, eliciting some groans out of Seungcheol—though he supposed it could be from the fact that Seungcheol was fucking him, but he’s a dreamer.

 

The kiss is broken when Seungcheol pulled away to shift Chan’s position onto his stomach, but not entirely so, almost like Chan was somewhere between laying face down and on his side. Seungcheol lifted Chan’s leg slightly, pushing it closer to Chan’s torso, then pushed back into the youngest. Chan moaned loudly, the new position doing  _ wonders _ for him, and not just because he imagined Seungcheol bending him in half earlier.

 

“ _ Oh my god, hyung _ .” Chan’s voice comes out muffled, face half-buried into a pillow. The way Seungcheol fucked into him felt good, but only just so. Chan could feel Seungcheol almost hitting a sweet spot, but not quite doing so and it had him trying to fuck himself back into Seungcheol’s cock. “ _ Deeper, hyung, please! _ ” Chan cried out, looking back towards Seungcheol so his voice was loud and clear.

 

Seungcheol grunted and leaned forward, pushing Chan’s bent leg even further up and stretching him beyond familiarity. But Chan could care less about that, Seungcheol corrected his position and his hold on Chan so that when he began fucking into Chan harder and deeper, Chan stayed in place and took it all. Chan choked out loud moans, no longer caring whether or not the other members heard him. In fact, there was a tiny part of Chan that  _ hoped _ the other members are listening to him, he hoped they’d get aroused by hearing him getting fucked, and most of all, he hoped that there’ll come a time when they’ll do something about their uncatered to arousal at some point later on.

 

“Do you feel me, Channie? How deep I’m fucking you?” Seungcheol whispered into Chan’s ears, all caution and sweetness from before seemingly abandoned. “I’m so tempted to take this condom off and cum inside you, babe. That’s always the best part about fucking an eager hole, watching my cum drip from it once I’ve opened it up real nice,” Seungcheol continued, and Chan felt as if the oldest could make him cum from just his words alone. They were so filthy and intense, but Chan loved it so much. He loved Seungcheol breaking his composure and showing Chan how he  _ really _ fucks, it felt like Chan gained Seungcheol’s trust in a way—or, he’s simply just that good to fuck that Seungcheol couldn’t hold back any more. Either option worked for Chan just fine.

 

“Do it, then.” Chan moaned out, clear as day. “Cum inside me, hyung. Make me yours.” Chan turned his head enough so he could Seungcheol trying to reel himself back in, but Chan chuckled and put his dancer’s hips to work. Chan ground back against Seungcheol’s cock the best he could, rocking his hips slowly and sensuously, moaning out in the most exaggerated way that still had Seungcheol’s cock twitching inside of him. “C’mon, hyung. I want to feel your cum inside of me. You’re supposed to be my first, right?”

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Seungcheol cursed, pulling out of Chan and slipping the condom off quickly. Before pushing back into Chan, Seungcheol flipped the youngest onto all fours, pushing Chan’s head down onto the pillow and making his back arch deliciously so. Seungcheol spread Chan’s legs out farther so that he could push into Chan a lot more comfortably, and then he gripped Chan’s hips tightly before continuing to fuck into the youngest.

 

Chan reached below himself and began tugging at his cock; he was so close, and Seungcheol’s new position was sure to have him cumming in only a matter of minutes, if even that. The way Seungcheol fucked him, the way the oldest talked about fucking him so filthily, it made Chan cry out as he came. Chan tightened around Seungcheol’s cock, his thighs shaking before trying to clamp shut, and his hand continuing to stroke him throughout his orgasm.

 

Seungcheol continued fucking into Chan until he also came; fucking deep into Chan with equally deep moans of Chan’s name and compliments about how “fucking good” he was. Chan kept clenching around Seungcheol even as the oldest began to pull out, and he told Seungcheol to watch as his cum spilled out of Chan’s properly fucked ass. Seungcheol groaned and slapped Chan’s ass for the youngest being cheeky, but it backfired as Chan’s ass and thighs jiggled enticingly so.

 

“Wait here, Channie. I’ll clean up, okay?” Seungcheol said after giving into temptation and eating Chan out for a short moment, not unfamiliar with the taste of his own cum, though he still didn’t like it if the grimace on his face was anything to go by.

 

Chan hummed in response to Seungcheol, flattening himself out on the bed and sighing, content. He feels Seungcheol move around him, cleaning up the condom that was quickly abandoned as well as the wrapper and the lube. Then he worked on cleaning Chan up, wiping the cum from Chan’s thighs and his ass, then from his stomach before taking the youngest to the bathroom to properly clean him out and shower off all the sex together. Afterwards, Chan was given a set of clothes to change into while Seungcheol changed the sheets and blanket of the bed as well as the pillow case. Chan can hear him muttering something about having to give up his bed to Wonwoo until the younger feels like he’s not sleeping in a pit of their sex, but that it was fine.

 

Once everything was done, Seungcheol pulled Chan into bed with him and cuddled the youngest to his chest with a content sigh. “That wasn’t as bad as I thought it was going to be.” Seungcheol mumbled, finally letting the post-coital fatigue hit him. Chan hummed, already desperately wanting to drift off to sleep. “I love you, Chan.” Seungcheol confessed one final time, chuckling to himself after realizing that Chan had already fallen asleep, before pressing a gentle kiss to Chan’s head and doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's always funny taking forever to write a fic with idols in it bc things can change so quick on you. like before when i was writing this, i wasn't sure exactly who slept on the bed in the living room or who lived in what dorm. vernon had that whole ass _injury_ when i first started writing cheol's chapter fjkdlsl it's wild.
> 
> but i digress.


	2. no matter when (soonyoung)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung was a stark contrast to Seungcheol—he preferred to fuck quick and hard—but it wasn’t unpleasant for Chan in the slightest, and it simply proved just why the line between Seungcheol and Soonyoung was thin. Both men provided things that Chan wanted and needed in very different, but equally important ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a premium writer aid (2wk free trial bc i'm Broke) while writing this and i spent so long correcting so many things. mostly my heinously excessive use of adverbs; however, i didn't do it for the rest of the fic (aka most of the smut part lol) so rip to that half maybe? i mean, i tried to keep the tips the writer aid provided me in mind.
> 
> all of that is literally the most useless information i could've given you all, i'm so sorry.
> 
> i hope you enjoy this chapter lmao

It was a good thing they had ordered Chan to run a small errand far removed from the practice room, because when Soonyoung announced that he had the perfect plan for taking Chan after practice, Jeonghan had an entire fit.

 

“ _ Excuse me?” _ Jeonghan shot up from his relaxed state on the sofa, a loud exclamation not bothering the rest of the members in the slightest. “Who said  _ you _ are next?  _ I’m _ Chan’s second favorite!” He complained, appalled by the group’s unanimous decision that followed up his whining and huffing.

 

“All right, you can be second, Soonyoung is still ahead of you, though. Whether it’s first or first....and a half?” Wonwoo teased, confusing himself towards the end of his sentence, eliciting chuckles throughout the group.

 

Aside from Jeonghan. “That’s unfair! We should go in age order? Right, Cheol?” Jeonghan turned to Seungcheol who was still sprawled out on the sofa, tired from practicing so hard as per usual. He had a cap covering his face, and he was far too lazy to muster up the strength to give the rest of them a flippant wave.

 

“Not getting involved...” Seungcheol grumbled along with the wave, and that was that. Jeonghan huffed once more, going over to Seungcheol to plop himself right onto the eldest unprotected stomach, startling Seungcheol and sending him into a fit of a whole different nature with lots of coughing up lungs he needed to perform and throwing curses towards the second eldest they were certain would traumatize more weak-hearted fans.

 

“Looks like you guys got up to a lot when I was out,” Chan startled everyone as he walked into the room with bag fulls of snacks and drinks that the members requested from him. 

 

“Channie!” Soonyoung scrambled up to greet the youngest, taking all the bags from his hands and pushing them onto the member closest to him before wrapping Chan in a huge hug. “You got back so quick! Here, lemme give you your payment!” Soonyoung gushed, sticking out his lips in a funny manner and attempting to kiss Chan anywhere there was space to. They all know he’d shoot for the lips, which would be more ideal, but they also know that once Kwon Soonyoung kissed, he didn’t stop and it wasn’t like they could clear out the practice room in the middle of intense practices.

 

“Hyung, please, no one wants to kiss your duck mouth!” Chan whined with chuckles bubbling underneath the playful annoyance. Soonyoung pouted and executed top-class aegyo that was, without hesitation, disregarded as nothing more than disgusting, and then they were all huddling in a circle to consume their snacks and play a few games while they were at it. After the break, practice continued, and didn’t finish until the early morning. When everyone filed out of the practice room to start heading home,  Soonyoung declared that he would stay back.

 

“Huh?” Chan furrowed his brows and glanced between the door of the practice room and Soonyoung—who was already refining some choreography, intense focus set deep into his eyes—before deciding to head over to Soonyoung. “Hyung, it’s late and we have an early start tomorrow, I’m sure you can give up the extra practice for  _ one _ day,” Chan was gentle when grabbing onto Soonyoung’s arm and turning him around, appearing to catching Soonyoung off guard.

 

“Chan, what—Wait! Fuck, Chan!” Chan can tell Soonyoung was seconds away from scolding him before something clicked and he scrambled to compose himself. Soonyoung fumbled around the room: he checked the door, making sure he secured it, before he headed over to the stereo and checked his phone—sending out a text or two as well—and then he was gliding back over to Chan. Soonyoung wiped his face down with a towel he hung from the waistline of his sweatpants, tossed it aside, and then attempted to present himself in what Chan assumed was a seductive pose. “I remembered that I wanted to stay after with you today,” The way Soonyoung spoke suggest that he wanted to sound cool, and he even sent finger guns Chan’s way, but the youngest wasn’t buying it.

 

“...Yeah...But can we make it quick? I’m dead tired, hyung,”

 

“Ooh, a quickie? Little hasty there, huh, Chan?” Soonyoung replied, causing Chan to stare him down with an odd look about his face.

 

“...That’s why I said I’m tired? Hyung, are you okay?” Chan cocked his head to the side in total confusion, Soonyoung sighed before deflating and he ran his hands through his hair.

 

Soonyoung tried several times to say what he wanted to say, and with every attempt, his hair became more mussed from how much he was running his hands through it and his face became redder and redder from embarrassment. “You know that thing you did with Cheol-hyung? I want to do that,”

 

Chan wracked his brain for whatever Soonyoung was talking about. He and Seungcheol have hung out a few times as of late, that’s true, but none of it was exciting or new. And then it seemed it dawn on Chan and while he isn’t all that shy about it anymore, he stilled flushed a light pink at having other members referencing that day. “Sex? You want to have sex with me?”

 

“Yes!” Soonyoung exclaimed, clapping his hands together before sending more finger guns Chan’s way. “Sex! Wanna do it? Wanna  _ fuck _ ?”

 

“Yeah, not with the way you’re acting today, hyung,,” Chan admitted with ease, his expression quite displeased to where Soonyoung could not tell if the youngest was joking or not.

 

“How about I set the mood?” Soonyoung followed up, panicked after Chan’s facial expression becomes even more exasperated. Soonyoung hurried over to the stereo and his phone, scrolling through several things before settling on something and turning towards Chan with a cheeky grin. “This is my  _ special _ playlist. Nothing but sexy songs to get me in the sexy mood,” Soonyoung whispered out the last word of his sentence as he pressed play then tossed his phone aside before dancing his way back over to Chan.

 

As the first song in Soonyoung’s playlist picked up, bit by bit, Chan watched Soonyoung’s goofy act transition into his more natural, cool demeanor he slipped into like a well-fitting pair of jeans whenever he danced. Soonyoung held eye contact with Chan as he grooved, and on the occasion, he would pull Chan close to grind on him or urge the youngest to move along with him. Chan refused to get into the mood at first—part of it pure tired defiance, but a lot of it was because of embarrassment from getting affected by Soonyoung’s charms—but he wasn’t able to resist Soonyoung’s temptation after the older male sunk down to his knees, rolled his body sinful and slow, then grabbed his hard cock through his sweatpants before grinding into the air more times than necessary.

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Chan breathed out, harsh and heavy, after Soonyoung got handsy with himself. He was ready to do  _ something _ about his hard-on, regardless if Chan wanted any involvement.

 

Soonyoung smirked, ready to pull his shirt off ever since his hands were sneaking under it anyway. He brought Chan closer to him once again and placed a warm hand on Chan’s neck before kissing the younger with as much passion as he puts into everything he sets his mind to. They moaned into each other’s mouths, reluctant to break away from each other. The only thing able to come between the two of them was Chan’s shirt, which Soonyoung pulled off for him.

 

Soonyoung took the opportunity of being disconnected from Chan to hurry over to his bag and retrieve a condom and some lube. He almost went back over to Chan, but he figured that it’d be better for them to proceed on the couch instead of the hard floor, so he gestured over to Chan and urged the youngest over. Chan hurried over to the couch, awkward and shy, his arms crossed around himself. Soonyoung eyed the youngest, and he tossed the items in his hands off to the side before pulling Chan into him, meeting his mouth like it was the most casual thing to do. And considering how close the two of them are, it’s not that far-fetched of an idea.

 

The resulting dance that ensued—pushing up against each other, then falling onto the couch to engage in more efficient grinding—was one that marked the difference between Soonyoung and Seungcheol. Soonyoung was all about quick pleasure, doing as much as you can as hard as you can while Seungcheol was careful and cautious, taking things slow and making sure Chan was all right with each step. Both of them very different, but everything Chan wants and needs, the reason the line between Chan’s love and adoration for them is very thin. 

 

Soonyoung slipped their sweatpants off with ease and stroked Chan’s cock a few times before going down on the youngest. Words escaped Chan, and it showed in the way he rolled his head back and grabbed a fistful of Soonyoung’s hair, veins on fire and cock already twitching like it’s about to burst. Alas, Soonyoung only wanted to tease, it seemed, as he popped off of Chan as quick as he took him into his mouth and grabbed for the lube. Soonyoung wasn’t much of a talker like Seungcheol was, Chan found, so while the older preoccupied himself with lubing up his fingers and teasing Chan’s hole, Chan ran his hand down his body and grabbed his cock.

 

Soonyoung alerted Chan that he will push in, not proceeding  until he received a clear response from Chan, and then there’s a pleasant pressure entering his hole that incited Chan to stroke himself with the same, casual pace. As fast paced as Soonyoung was taking things, he’s careful when opening Chan up; his expression held an abundance of concentration and maybe even fascination while he moved his finger around Chan’s hole, the youngest spreading his legs even wider for Soonyoung when he curled his finger up and hit gold. 

 

Chan was finding the preparation part of sex a nuisance, because the second he thought he had a good rhythm going with stroking himself in tandem with Soonyoung’s fingers, Soonyoung pulled his fingers out to add another. “ _ Hyung _ _ , _ ” Chan whined while thumbing the head of his cock, hissing at the little jolts of pleasure he received.

 

Soonyoung chuckled. “I guess you’re ready?” He asked, removing his fingers anyway and groaning at the sight of Chan’s hole clenching and unclenching around nothing.

 

“ _ Yes. Please, hurry, hyung, _ ” Chan moaned in lazy desperation. Soonyoung ran a hand through his hair, tipping his head back along with the quick swipe and he took a deep breath.

 

“ _ Fuck, _ you’re killing me, Channie.” Soonyoung said with a chuckle and a lopsided smirk. He reached for the condom and tore it open with an eagerness comparable to when the older male gets an idea for new choreography: there’s an inspired smile on his face and it looked as if his hands just weren’t moving fast enough to put the condom on and lube himself up. “You ready? We’re gonna have to speed it up, so don’t get too surprised by my pace after I get you all nice and adjusted,” Soonyoung gave him another smirk, and while Chan would’ve rolled his eyes at him at this moment, Soonyoung’s cock was circling the rim of his hole and that coupled with his words had images running through Chan’s mind inciting him to moan instead.

 

“I’m always more than ready,” Chan breathed out, his own voice sounding foreign to him. It’s sultry and lustful, maybe even whiny, much different from how he sounded with Seungcheol. 

 

Soonyoung licked at his lower lip as he pushed into Chan after so long. Chan watched the way Soonyoung’s brow quirked as his eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted more and more. He cursed under his breath several times, saying things about how good Chan felt around him and how he’s been dreaming about this. For how long? Chan wouldn’t know, and he doesn’t want to ask lest he lamented all the times he might’ve gotten some action sooner—although, he  _ knows _ how disapproving  Seungcheol, and Jeonghan, would be.

 

“The sight of you underneath me is so damn good.” Soonyoung whispered as he leaned forward after pushing into Chan all the way. His breathing was heavy, and it wasn’t hard to notice how his hips were itching to get moving already. Chan wouldn’t lie and say he doesn’t want Soonyoung to just fuck him already, but they both knew they had to do this right, Chan can’t afford to get hurt, and not  _ this _ way. “If I’m being honest, a part of me wanted to have you first, but I know Cheol-hyung was the better choice. Although, I’m still your favorite right? You’re still  _ mine _ right?” Soonyoung’s moved to whispering into Chan’s neck and the youngest swallowed. Soonyoung’s words sent fire all throughout Chan’s veins and made his cock twitch.

 

“I’ll always be yours, hyung. But that doesn’t mean you can’t share,” Chan provided the older with a cheeky reply, wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s neck and chuckling. His chuckles turned into moans, though, when Soonyoung bit at his neck while fucking into him with quick, shallow thrusts. Chan and Soonyoung stay pressed close together as Soonyoung thrusted into Chan with the hurried pace he promised earlier, animalistic grunts muffled by Chan’s neck, harsh breaths tickling his skin

 

Soonyoung’s thrusts are sharp and precise, hard when Soonyoung saw fit, which was turning out to be his default. His hips moved a lot more, and in motions that convinced Chan the older attained from watching far too much porn, but he didn’t hate the somewhat awkward circular motions. Soonyoung fucked Chan similar to how they danced together: intense, purposeful,  attentive. With every move Soonyoung made, he knew it was the one that was needed to have Chan baring his neck and moaning out loud; to have Chan curl his fingers into Soonyoung’s hair and grip tight; to have Chan rolling his hips up to meet Soonyoung’s thrusts.

 

Soonyoung was greedy when fucking Chan, and he’s lucky that Chan was so willing to give all of himself in whatever way he could.

 

“ _ I’m so close, hyung. _ ” Chan’s brows furrowed together, concentrating on Soonyoung’s thrusts, but not too much. He didn’t want to ruin the sensations for himself, not this close to climax. “ _ Fuck me harder _ . Like you want  _ everyone _ to know exactly what went down in here,” The way Chan whispered his sentence with a hint of aggression, eyes half-lidded and communicating nothing but lust, resulted in Soonyoung gripping Chan’s hips tight and slamming into him with a growl that shook Chan to his core. Maybe Soonyoung really was a tiger in disguise.

 

“I’m sure you’d love that, huh?” Soonyoung continued growling his words out; a loss and a gain. Loss for Chan’s sanity, but a huge gain for his arousal. The older’s growls are so much hotter when he’s riled up. “I heard from Nonu how loud you were with Cheol-hyung, like you didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard you. You probably wouldn’t wouldn’t care about being watched either, huh? Look, that’s exactly how everyone would see you,” Soonyoung turned Chan’s head to the side and the youngest nearly choked.

 

For a moment, Chan forgot that they were still in the dance practice studio, on the couch that they’ve rested on with the members and other staff plenty of times, in front of the huge mirror they used to endlessly correct their formations and stances until they were perfect—right down to the breathing patterns. Chan watched himself get fucked by Soonyoung for a few moments before Soonyoung decided that the position wasn’t quite right and he moved Chan’s leg so that he was no longer in between them. Chan was maneuvered onto all fours, except Soonyoung kept a leg propped up with his hand so that Chan was spread open for the both of them to see in the mirror. He looked so dirty like this: cock bouncing against his stomach, face flushed and sweaty with his hair sticking to it, his and Soonyoung’s skin slapping together and making their bodies jiggle in the most attractive way.

 

Chan barely caught the moment when he came with his own eyes.

 

It hit him suddenly as he was watching Soonyoung’s cock rail him intensely, his moan was loud but it was cut off by Chan burying his face into the couch, twisting his body in an almost concerning way. Soonyoung cursed watching Chan cum; the youngest’s thighs trembled and wanted to clamp together, his cock spilled over onto his stomach and the couch, and the part that got Soonyoung most of all—Chan clenched around him tight, but Soonyoung fucked through it until he was cumming himself. Soonyoung let go of Chan’s legs and hunched forward, hips still fishing out stuttered thrusts as he released with strained grunts and half-whispers of Chan’s name.

 

Soonyoung collapsed onto of Chan, unwilling to get up until Chan gathered up enough strength to push the older off of him and onto the floor. Soonyoung groaned and rubbed furiously at his tailbone while Chan huffed. Unlike with Seungcheol, the two of them worked together to clean themselves up. They used paper towels and leftover water bottles to clean up Chan’s cum and their sweat from the couch. Soonyoung wrapped his tied-off condom into the bundle before tossing it into the trash. Afterwards, they wiped off any residual cum and lube with more paper towels and water before finally drying themselves off with their usual practice towels. 

 

As the two exited the practice room, they were faced with Jeonghan lying on the floor, mindlessly playing on his phone. It only took him seconds to notice their presence and he immediately sat up. “Oh? That was quicker than expected,” Jeonghan said casually, albeit noticeably tired. Both Chan and Soonyoung apologized for making him wait, but Jeonghan waved their apologies off. “You didn’t make me do anything, I decided this all on my own. The managers can’t know what we get up to all the time and I needed to see you both home myself,” Jeonghan explained as he guided the two out the building along with him.

 

“Thanks, hyung,” Both Soonyoung and Chan expressed with quiet voices, the exhaustion from a full day of work and practice as well as their previous activities catching up to them in a hurry. Jeonghan only hummed in response as he made sure the two of them were buckled in properly before starting the car and heading back to the dorms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i had something else to say here but i don't remember...WAIT LMAO YEAH I DO i was going to say that i just noticed how well the first two titles fit with each chapter, but i don't think the other titles will. maybe. i'm too lazy to analyze each chapter description because i just know i'd try and change something if i did.
> 
> but: all of the titles will form a cute lil message from the hyungs to channie uwu


	3. whether you hate us (jeonghan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Jeonghan asked for this, fought for it even, all he could do was worry. Luckily for him, Chan was patient and understanding; the youngest gave Jeonghan advice that caught the older off guard, and it was in that moment that Jeonghan knew that Chan was no longer a baby.
> 
> But one thing would never change: Chan would always be _his_ baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to me lowkey projecting onto jeonghan bc i, too, had many crises about writing chan smut almost immediately after him becoming an adult. even though he's only 2 years younger than me, it still felt weird lmao.
> 
> but you know, it's not like i had a countdown like some weirdos have for underage members *oprah voice* so let's celebrate that
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy this highkey emotional & soft chapter :D

Jeonghan was two seconds away from threatening to knife someone if the discussions of who would go next went on for any longer.

 

“Don’t you think the rest of performance unit should be next? I mean, it would be a lot more comfortable for him, right?” Hansol suggested with an inquisitive grip on his chin, obvious that he’s taking this discussion far too seriously.

 

“Eyyy, that’s lame. We should give him the element of surprise!” Seungkwan argued back, nudging Hansol a bit. Hansol shrugged and rubbed at the back of his head.

 

“Or we can just play a good few rounds of rock, paper, scissors and that’ll be the end of it,” Wonwoo suggested in a lazy, unbothered tone. He was clearly not all too concerned about when his turn would be, and his lack of enthusiasm incited disappointed grumbles and scoldings that he pouted at. After that, Wonwoo went back to playing games on his phone with Seungcheol who technically didn’t need to be there, but he didn’t trust the other’s to come to their own decisions safely.

 

“There’s no need for any more discussions! He’s _my_ baby in the first place,” Jeonghan huffed, indignant, and crossed his arms about his chest.

 

Junhui in particular had a retort to that statement, but he didn’t say anything lest he upset Jeonghan any further; unfortunately, not all of the members were as kind as Junhui, which meant Mingyu took the words right out of his mouth. “You say that like Junhui-hyung wasn’t the group parent before you, though,” Mingyu scoffed and waved Jeonghan off. The second oldest furrowed his brows and stomped off towards the kitchen, readily brandishing a knife to threaten Mingyu with, which sent the rest of them into chaos as per usual—and proved Seungcheol right.

 

And despite Jeonghan’s rancor about the entire situation and his eagerness to take Chan next, he was quite awkward when it came down to the sex in actuality.

 

“Hyung…” Chan tried his best to withhold his sigh because it’s not like he couldn’t understand Jeonghan’s dilemma, but it was frustrating to have a good thing going only for Jeonghan to become overly worried about it all and stop whatever he was doing.

 

“Sorry, Channie.” Jeonghan apologized while running a hand through his hair. “It’s not like I have a problem with it, with _you_ , I just—You’re our baby, you know?”

 

“But I’m not a baby, hyung. Not anymore. I’m an adult,” Chan slid up to Jeonghan who was sitting on his knees in front of the youngest. They’re in Jeonghan’s room, on his precious bed that no one’s allowed to be in, which would’ve made all of this so much more special if not for the excessive worrying.

 

“But you _just_ became an adult! That makes us seem like...like...” Jeonghan exclaimed, sounding nearly hysteric as he struggled to find his words. “Like perverts, that’s what!”

 

“I thought you said you didn’t have a problem with it?” Chan tried to joke, but Jeonghan only have a long suffering look. Chan did sigh this time. He was over the dramatics and so was his cock, apparently, as it was losing its hardness. “Hyung, look at me,”

 

“I think that’s my problem—”

 

“Yah!” Chan playfully yelled and swatted at Jeonghan, please that it got the older to smile. “No, but I’m serious, hyung. Look at me. I look nothing like the kid I used to be—I mean, I’m still the same person, of course, but if you imagine how I was during our debut and how I am now, it’s like two different people. Because I was a kid then, but I’m a man now. You see the differences, right?”

 

Jeonghan eyed Chan’s face, careful in the way he picked out all the little changes that made such a big difference to how Chan grew up. His face was more angular, he got a bit taller, he filled out a lot more. Chan had the body of someone who spent years actively trying to grow into the person they are today; and just like all the times when he felt comfortable enough to settle into the idea of having sex with Chan, Jeonghan found the youngest attractive, painfully so. Jeonghan’s breath caught in his throat and it was almost like he couldn’t breathe.

 

“Yeah...I see,” Jeonghan swallowed down his worries with determination. He wanted this—wanted Chan—more than anything. He wanted to feel every expanse of Chan’s taut muscles underneath his fingertips, he wanted to get his lips on Chan’s and experience what he’s heard from Seungcheol and even Soonyoung. And most importantly, or most embarrassingly, he wanted to feel Chan’s tight warmth around his cock. He couldn’t stop thinking about the youngest would’ve looked underneath Seungcheol and Soonyoung, couldn’t stop wondering if he looked the same way in bed as he did on stage when he performed like the concept of sex personified. “But—”

 

There was always the but that kept him from going through with his desires, and Chan wasn’t having any of it any longer.

 

Chan pressed a finger up to Jeonghan’s lips with a quiet shake of his head. “No buts. This is everything we want; we know we want it, yes, but it’s not something that’s always been there. You all have always taken care of me properly, and not once have any of you ever made me feel uncomfortable like I was being preyed on. You respected me, you still respect me. And instead of thinking about how it _could_ look from an outsider perspective, think about it for what _we_ know it is. All of you recognize that I’m an adult now; you’re allowing me to be seen in the way I want to be seen, and you’re all making sure that my first sexual experiences are with people I can trust, people that I love, and I couldn’t be any more grateful for that, hyung. So don’t worry anymore, okay? You’re good, _we’re_ good.” Chan removed the finger from Jeonghan’s lips and replaced it with a kiss pressed soft and delicate, giving Jeonghan the option to adjust and continue as he sees fit.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes burned slightly, but he held the tears back in favor of kissing Chan with all that he’s got. They both smiled into the kiss, and Chan wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck as he was pushed backwards onto the bed once again. Their arousal hit them double this time around and they both groan at the feeling of Jeonghan’s half-hard cock pressed against Chan’s still clothed ass. They didn’t get too far earlier, though Chan was less clothed than Jeonghan, who still had his track pants on as well while Chan was down to his boxers.

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but you’re really gorgeous, you know that right?” Jeonghan regained the ability to speak and he spent most of his rediscovered ability complimenting Chan like he deserved to be, and kissing him with the fervor of all the previous opportunities lost to worries and doubts. Chan was unable to find the proper timing to respond to Jeonghan with all of the kissing and the blissful giggling in between. Although, he figured he didn’t need words. He could reciprocate the sentiment with action alone.

 

Chan cupped Jeonghan’s face and stroked his cheeks that were sunken from dieting again. He preferred when the older had fuller cheeks, it made the beam of his smile brighter and filled his eyes with life. But the journey across his more prominent cheekbones provided a quick freefall down his cheeks to his jawline, sharp as ever—that’ll never change—and most importantly to Jeonghan’s lips. Calling Jeonghan handsome felt like an grand understatement, calling Jeonghan any mortal compliment felt like an understatement. Jeonghan was ethereal, truly an angel.

 

“Are you falling in love with me?” Jeonghan joked with his lopsided grin and Chan had a very earnest “yes” on the tip of his tongue, but he drew it back in to reconsider and answer with something a lot more endearing instead.

 

“There’s never been a moment when I haven’t been in love with you,”

 

Jeonghan huffed out a disbelieving laugh but his cheeks flush the cutest pink. “I can think of a few times,”

 

“Oh? When?” Chan is amused, trying to come up with a moment where he could’ve possibly felt otherwise about the older male.

 

“Channie,” Jeonghan lilted. “Whose baby are you?” Chan groaned as soon as the words left Jeonghan’s mouth and the older male just laughed.

 

“You’ve made some points,” Chan acquiesced.

 

Jeonghan pretended to gasp, offended. “Yah!”

 

And then they both laughed their way into another round of kissing that found itself getting so heated that clothes started coming off until they were both completely naked. They both scoped out each other’s bodies, commenting about how well working out or consistent dance practices were working for them while hands roamed across arms, chests, stomachs, and legs. The best part about it all, though, was the way they could catch the other’s cock twitch when feeling up a particular body part that they liked. Chan almost snorted when Jeonghan managed to lift Chan enough to get a feel for the youngest’s ass and his cock responded quite receptively.

 

Almost, because the sight of Jeonghan’s cock had a familiar itch spread throughout Chan’s mouth and he was desperate to satisfy it.

 

Chan was wordless when switching his and Jeonghan’s positions from on the bed to Jeonghan sitting on the edge and Chan on his knees in front of him, which had Jeonghan giving him a questioning look with a raised brow. Chan continued not saying anything as he spread Jeonghan’s legs and shifted himself in between them, right up to Jeonghan’s cock. He could hear the older male take in a sharp breath even before he even did anything, and Chan could only imagine the intense stare beating down on him at that moment. Chan imagined it to be similar to the one Jeonghan used when scolding the members, that stare always had goosebumps rise onto his skin and his heart rate increasing whether the problem was major or not.

 

Jeonghan swallowed before he spoke. “Are you sure?” He asked knowing very well Chan had never done this before. Jeonghan still wasn’t sure if he would be up for coaching the youngest or not, because the idea of watching Chan dive right in with full confidence—as he had a tendency to do—was arousing in a way that the older couldn’t explain.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just take it slow. See what you like, you know,” Chan responded in the most matter-of-fact tone, making Jeonghan almost want to question whether he’s _really_ never done this before; however, Jeonghan doesn’t even get to consider it because Chan is taking experimental licks at his cock and it feels _good_.

 

Chan experimented with little kitten licks at the head of Jeonghan’s cock, sucking it into his mouth but not taking it all the way in just yet. He mouthed his way down Jeonghan’s shaft and all the way to the older male’s balls. Jeonghan moaned and spread his legs for Chan wider as the youngest kissed and licked and sucked experimentally at Jeonghan; he was awkward with his movements, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good at all. Although Jeonghan would think the fact that it’s _Chan_ doing these things for him _really_ helped with how much it turned him on.

 

Chan licked up Jeonghan’s shaft back to the tip of his cock before starting to take Jeonghan into his mouth. Jeonghan wanted nothing more than to flutter his eyes closed and roll his head back to enjoy the sensations, but he knew he’d never forgive himself if he missed this moment—it wouldn’t be the last time Chan ever did this for him, at least he hoped it wouldn’t, but this was their first time together and everything about it was special so he wanted to capture all of it. And far less romantically, Jeonghan wanted to be able to perfectly imagine how Chan looked so that when he’s bored of getting off to porn or the other members, he’ll have new material to work with.

 

And things continued on like that with Chan sucking as much of Jeonghan as could, hands working hard to pleasure the remainder of Jeonghan’s cock that his mouth couldn’t reach. He occasionally looked up at Jeonghan to gauge the older’s reaction, and Jeonghan would give him a pleased, lazy smile in return because while Chan wasn’t extraordinary yet, at least he was making use of his tongue and wasn’t scraping his dick with his teeth. Chan managed to hit some of the right places a lot of the time, halfway between pleasurable and frustratingly unsatisfying, but Jeonghan figured this would call for a lot of practice that he was more than willing to help with.

 

Eventually, Jeonghan pulled Chan off of his cock, eager to start fucking the youngest. Chan’s mouth was a pretty shade of red, slick with saliva and a bit of precum. His breathing was heavy from working so hard on trying to please Jeonghan and it was every bit of endearing as it was arousing, fuelling Jeonghan’s need to have his cock buried inside of Chan right this instant. Jeonghan instructed Chan to get back on the bed while he got up to look for a condom and some lube. The older came back to the bed already lubing up his fingers with the condom held securely between his teeth which he told Chan to take before he situated himself back onto the bed and in between Chan’s legs.

 

“You must be real used to this by now, huh?” Jeonghan asked while pressing a cool finger against Chan’s hole, circling the rim at a snail pace and intermittently inserting the tip of his finger inside.

 

“I wouldn’t say _real_ used to it, but...it’s starting to become familiar. Less scary,” Chan responded, soft moans decorating his sentences causing him to pause shortly. Chan looked beautiful trying to continue to form coherent thoughts even while Jeonghan began to open him up with the first finger. Jeonghan enjoyed the way Chan’s brows would elevate then crumble back into each other in a furrow, his eyes closing shut gently then intensely once Jeonghan hit somewhere good, and then there was the way his mouth opened and closed with nothing coming out except sweet, sweet pleasure.

 

Man, did Jeonghan love Chan: his member, his friend, his _baby._

 

“I love you, too, hyung,” Chan answered to Jeonghan’s unconscious outward thought with a sweet smile and Jeonghan flushed. In that moment, it was Jeonghan’s turn to alternate between wanting to say something, but not being quite sure what or how. Chan chuckled which transitioned flawlessly into a whiny moan and Jeonghan decided that he may need to speed up this preparation process a little bit more because he needs it and he can tell that Chan wants it. So he focused on that; Jeonghan worked Chan open with two fingers until he felt like Chan could take another, a final third finger, and it started to kill them both. They were both wound up, Chan’s cock was visibly leaking precum onto his stomach and Jeonghan’s cock throbbed at the sight. Chan looked even more beautiful when Jeonghan dug his fingers deep into Chan’s hole one final time and Chan’s back arched beautifully so.

 

Jeonghan pulled his fingers out of Chan and grabbed for the condom, tearing it open and sliding it onto his cock with practiced ease much like the other members Chan has been with thus far, and Chan presumed most of the other members must be just as skilled as well. Chan watched as Jeonghan lubed himself up, and he found the way Jeonghan looked so focused on stroking his cock a good few times so hot he moaned louder than he expected to, catching Jeonghan’s attention. Jeonghan smirked and gave Chan a raise of his brow, shuffling forward to position himself right at Chan’s eager hole.

 

“You seem a lot more comfortable, hyung,” Chan made an innocent note in the change of Jeonghan’s demeanor.

 

“Yeah, I think it’s the sex. I am a man after all,” Jeonghan joked, and they both laughed.

 

“Mingyu-hyung would scold you for saying that. He’d already had a discussion with Soonyoung-hyung about being insensitive,” Chan advised with a fond chuckle.

 

“Ah, I remember that.” Jeonghan let out a fond chuckle as well. “Mingyu is so cute,” He swooned while he pushed into Chan, and since Chan was too preoccupied with taking Jeonghan’s cock and trying not to cum immediately, he couldn’t whine and complain about Jeonghan’s swooning. Not that Chan was really all that upset, because 1) Mingyu _was_ pretty cute and 2) after Jeonghan’s earlier struggle, he didn’t want to do anything that might ruin the moment. So if Jeonghan wanted to distract him by using his dick, then so be it. Chan would take the bait and run with it.

 

As Seungcheol and Soonyoung did for him previously, Jeonghan settled all the way into Chan and then waited for him to adjust. He leaned down to press kisses into Chan’s neck and Chan moaned appreciatively, enjoying the slight tickle it gives him. In the midst of soaking up the extra affection Jeonghan was giving him, Chan thought about how different this experience—adjusting to the members’ sizes— has been so far for him so far.

 

Seungcheol’s cock was thick, but a bit on the short side while Soonyoung’s was much tinier in bith aspects, but not unpleasantly so. Jeonghan’s cock was longer than the both of theirs, although on the thinner side, and he had a noticeable enough curve that made his cock look so damn good in Chan’s mouth when it pressed against his cheek. Chan wasn’t picky about the size of the cock that fucked him, he doesn’t have much experience yet to be picky, but he figured that by the end of his time with all of the members, he might end up having a preference—or, even better, having no preference at all and willing to take whatever cock is presented to him.

 

Something inside of Chan told him that he might turn out to be that kind of person, and he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

 

“I feel like I’m losing you to your own thoughts, so you must be more than ready for me to move, huh?” Jeonghan snorted into Chan’s jawline. Chan snapped out of his thoughts, and now that he thought about it, it’s somewhat embarrassing to have only thought about his members’ dicks the entire time.

 

Chan cleared his throat and hummed in agreement. “I’m ready. Are _you_ ready?” Jeonghan was surprised by Chan throwing the question back to him despite the older already being buried deep inside of his hole, but it also warmed his heart. It made him wonder for a short moment what Chan’s reaction would be if Jeonghan got cold feet again? But instead of thinking too much as he tended to do, Jeonghan kissed along Chan’s jawline until he reached Chan’s mouth. The kiss was nice and languid, romantic even, and it was disappointing for the both of them when they had to pull apart from each other.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Jeonghan whispered out. “I’m glad you asked.” And he truly was.

 

Jeonghan straightened out his posture so that he was upright, hands on Chan’s thighs as he pulled out. If there was anything similar between the way Jeonghan fucked Chan and the other two did, then Chan would say Jeonghan was much like Seungcheol. He was careful with Chan, gentle, making sure his thrusts inside the youngest weren’t too harsh just yet. But even still, Jeonghan was a softer lover than Seungcheol. Not so much in the way he fucked physically, because Jeonghan’s thrusts began to pick up a quicker rhythm the more he got into it, but Jeonghan seemed to have a tendency for affectionate words and affection in general.

 

No matter how intense their fucking got, Jeonghan kept his lopsided smile and lovestruck look on his face, calling Chan cute and beautiful in excess while peppering his face with kisses in between. There were times when he’d nearly ramble on about how cute all of the members were, but he never failed to go back to focusing on Chan. It felt comparable to a whirlwind; Chan considered being annoyed because he felt like it was the appropriate reaction to being called cute on repeat when he was like this and having Jeonghan ramble about the others while with him, but the affection overload was honestly dizzying in the best way. Maybe it was the idea that he was so cute, Jeonghan couldn’t help but to fuck him harder and faster, kiss him like he was getting more and more love-drunk, utter his name like they’ve been on a lovers high for years with no sign of stopping.

 

Chan ended up having to wrap his arms around Jeonghan’s neck so that he could give his hands something to do and give himself something to hold on to. Jeonghan’s loving was intense; he wanted it to be conveyed through every move his body made alone and their bodies made together. The slap of their skin against each other had to be the loudest yet, and he knows for certain that Jeonghan is hitting deeper inside of him than the other two have previously. Chan can feel the arousal in his throat and it’s suffocating. It’s a lot, it’s dizzying, but it’s so, so good.

 

“ _Fuck—Channie—Fuck, fuck, fuck—”_ Jeonghan whined into Chan’s ear, voice getting higher and higher with every curse and moan. “ _You’re so fucking good, Channie. I’m gonna cum, baby. You’re gonna make me cum because you’re that fucking good. I love you so much,”_ Chan would be lying if he said that Jeonghan’s words weren’t the main reason he came, because they were. They hit him in places deeper than a cock could ever reach, as dramatic as it sounded. Jeonghan loved all of the members so intensely, and under normal circumstances, it would be seen as pretty cute, maybe just fanservice, some would probably go as far as to call it fake. The members themselves wouldn’t have even thought twice about playing at being annoyed by him—but here in bed, it was different. More than sex; all love, so much love. It was everything.

 

 _“I’m cumming, Channie! I’m cumming, baby!”_ Chan soaked up Jeonghan’s moans and made an effort to remember every stuttered intonation, every harsh breath taken in between more moaning, every closed mouth whine. It was rare to hear Jeonghan like this—so unwound, so desparate, so _raw._

As Chan expected, Jeonghan was exhausted afterwards. The older barely managed to pull out of Chan, fully prepared to collapse onto him and fall asleep with little regard to clean up. Chan couldn’t blame him, he knew Jeonghan too well, so he rolled the older aside and started the clean up himself. He was wobbly on his legs, but with his usual determination, he got what he needed to clean the both of them up enough. He removed Jeonghan’s condom, tying it up and throwing it away, before getting Jeonghan’s shirt—a bit of payback seemed fair to him, as understanding as he was—and using some water from a water bottle on Jeonghan’s desk to wipe up their cum and excess lube before tossing that into Jeonghan’s hamper.

 

Chan sighed when everything was done and he considered getting redressed and leaving since Jeonghan was particular about people sleeping in his bed, but Jeonghan hadn’t been fully sleep just yet. “C’mere, Channie.” Jeonghan waved Chan over with a pout and the youngest decided he already didn’t like where this was going, and yet he went back over to the bed anyway and crawled into it. Jeonghan took Chan into his arms happily. “Let’s sleep, baby.”

 

“You keep calling me baby like you didn’t have a problem with that moments ago,” Chan snorted while getting under the blanket properly.

 

“I have decided that you’ll always be my baby. Now sleep,” Jeonghan stated, eyes closed once more, but a cheeky grin growing on his face, the same one he uses when he’s feeling especially mischievous. Chan sighed again, a deep one filled with regret, but they both end up laughing and cuddling up with each other more despite it all, falling asleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one thing that's fun about writing these kinds of fics is exploring the different relationship dynamics between the members. especially comparing and contrasting, but idk how long i'll keep doing it. it's not really something planned out so it might stop at any time lol.
> 
> another fun thing is how writing more plot-heavy smut makes me really appreciate the members. while writing this, i felt so painfully that chan was the most beautiful human on earth (and he IS!). same goes for jeonghan's intense love for his members, it's painfully sweet and cute and he's so precious. however, the downside to plot-heavy smut, is that i'm more interested in the story parts than the smut itself jfdkl. because this isn't supposed to be a super kinky or raunchy fic like my cheol one where the smut is the main focus, i end up procrastinating writing the smut scenes literally every single time i write a chapter oof
> 
> one last thing before i shut up finally. sorry if the ending of the smut feels off or something like that. i had an idea, but it either kept running away from me or i couldn't articulate it how i wanted to, but i hope it's not too bad and it makes sense to you guys jfklds.
> 
> BUT ANYWAYS, enough rambling from me lmao


	4. whether you love us (junhui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan fully intended on practicing on his own today. The stars aligned perfectly for him to be in his shared room _alone_ today; however, with thirteen members, it's hard for the stars to stay aligned perfectly for long. Although, with the way Junhui ordered him around, Chan figured practicing with others was the better way to go after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! i initially didn't have any specific direction for this chapter (no offense to junnie), but after all the discussion of light kink introduction, i thought i'd try to incorporate a little something in this. also, sorry if i made it seem like chan has never masturbated in his life jdklkd after rereading it, i was like "why tf does he sound so clueless??" so let's just imagine that he's just awkward with foreplay-esque pleasuring himself, i guess that would describe it?
> 
> but anyways, hope you enjoy!

Chan’s situation was perfect: Seungkwan’s been out of the dorm since the day prior—having visited his home back in Jeju, not due to return until the next few days—and Junhui left with Seungcheol and Mingyu just moments prior. Both of his roommates gone, a rare moment when three people share a room together and Chan knew not to waste it. As soon as he caught on to the fact that Junhui was getting ready to leave, Chan decided to pretend to take a nap in hopes that once Junhui  _ did _ leave, no one would bother him afterwards. Which worked for the most part, though Hansol did barge into the room some time later rummaging around for something or another. He didn’t stay for long. and as soon as he was out the door again, Chan got up as quietly as he could and locked the door behind Hansol.

 

“Finally.” Chan sighed to himself, resting against the door for only a couple of seconds before heading back over to his bed to retrieve the lube he “borrowed” from Seungcheol—the older would get an apology later in the form of better sex and possibly even a blow job if Chan’s practice ends up paying off. And since Seungkwan’s going to be gone long enough for Chan to do all sorts of inappropriate things in his bed then wash away the evidence, Chan shed himself of his clothes and got comfortable on the lone single bed in their room.

 

He started awkwardly, unable to find a pleasurable way to run his hands all over himself, finding it pointless altogether until he rubbed over his nipples that hardened after a few careless rubs across them. Chan’s breath hitched when he started to pay more attention to his nipples, teasing them with poking and soft flicks first to get a few for the pleasure before pinching them between his fingertips. Chan’s back arched slightly, and he gasped at the arousal that shot through him. Now he understood why he’s seen couples of all kinds give such special attention to nipples in the porn he’s watched. It felt good, and he’s surprised that he’s somehow missed out on that information in his brief research of what kind of sexual practices he could have performed by himself.

 

It wasn’t long before Chan was hard and eager for more. He had only two main goals today: to practice fingering himself open—having learned from Seungcheol that it’s something the older liked to watch—and from his recent experience with Jeonghan, Chan was determined to get better at sucking dick; Chan could tell that the older humored him for the most part, although Jeonghan swore it genuinely didn’t feel bad when Chan sucked him off. Either way, Chan was going to get better at all of this, mostly by experience, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t put in his own work whenever he could and wherever he could.

 

Chan struggled with finding a comfortable position to settle into, finding it awkward to reach between his legs whether he was on his back or not. Eventually he stuck to laying almost on his side, almost on his front, body twisted but not to the point where he was uncomfortable. With this position, it was a bit easier for Chan to reach around him if he spread his legs a bit, so he figured that the position was good enough for now. His thought process was that, maybe if he was really into it, he’d naturally switch positions later on. Nonetheless, he was comfortable where he was now, so he popped open the lube and coated his fingers in a generous amount of the gel, enough for it to feel like a mess, but Chan didn’t mind in the slightest. It’s similar to how the members fucked him before, so he figured they’d rather him have too much lube than not enough.

 

Although Chan was excited to get started—he had been thinking about having a moment to himself like this for weeks—he was a bit embarrassed to actually tease himself like this. Chan began to feel far too self aware when slowly circling his hole with a finger, almost like he was once again out in the open living room of the other dorm, inexperienced and shy. In some way, Chan knew he was still very much inexperienced, but he shouldn’t be burying his face into Seungkwan’s pillow and groaning in almost disgust at himself for barely paying attention to his asshole long enough to get further aroused.

“Chan? You still—Woah,” Chan jolted, turning to find Junhui wide-eyed and pressed against the door.

 

“How did you get in here, I locked the door?!” Chan questioned, distressed.

 

“I have...a key? We all do?” Junhui answered while holding up their room keys, jingling it for extra emphasis. He chuckled awkward as Chan sighed and curled up into himself. “You know...feel free to continue whatever it was that you were doing. I don’t mind,” Junhui threw the suggestion out casually, locking the door behind him once again and moving over to Chan’s bed to sit down. His eyes were trained on Chan curiously, one of his classic smirks playing across his face. Something about it struck a chord within Chan, but he’d need a lot more encouragement than that for a full tune to start playing and getting him in action.

 

Chan huffed. “I couldn’t even get myself into the mood alone, how can I get into the mood with you here, hyung,”

 

“Easy.” Junhui’s smirk grew wider and his disposition changed greatly. Another few chords stroked. “You love to put on a performance, so go ahead. Show me what some of the others have already seen,” Junhui rested his elbows onto his knees that spread wider; Chan couldn’t help but glance down and see Junhui’s bulge growing. The older doesn’t usually wear tight pants unless they’re on stage or he feels inclined to make it known how good he looks, and Chan wouldn’t have guessed that a little food tour would’ve been one of those days, but it seemed like he was wrong. And if Chan was being honest? He’s never been happier to be wrong in his life. Junhui looked good, unacceptably so, and being able to see the way his bulge keeps growing in his pants has Chan moving back into his previous position with little internal debate.

 

“Like this?” Chan bit down on his lower lip after he asked, the finger teasing the rim of his hole doing a lot more for him now that he felt like he had a greater reason to do all of this. It seemed like just setting out to practice wasn’t enough for Chan—if he can go bigger, do better, then he will.

 

Junhui licked across his lips. “I can’t see much with that position, turn your ass this way, baby,”

 

“ _ Oh, my God,” _ Chan moaned as he turned, the sound becoming muffled in the sheets. He ended up having to lube up his other hand, but that only took mere seconds, and before he could miss the feeling, Chan was back at it.

 

“That’s right, just like that. Try and open yourself up a bit now, don’t be shy,” Junhui instructed once again and Chan whined as he obeyed. He slowly inched his index finger into his hole up to the knuckle, moving it around and thrusting it in and out of himself carefully.

 

_ “Oh, fuck,” _ Chan moaned, beginning to roll his hips down into the bed.

 

“Your ass looks so good like this, Channie.” Junhui complimented quietly. Chan’s body trembled, making his ass and thighs jiggle slightly, causing Junhui to moan for the first time. “You think you’re ready for another finger?”

 

“M-Maybe,” Chan replied, pulling his index finger out only to insert it right alongside his middle finger this time. The stretch was familiar and Chan couldn’t stop himself from moaning out about how full he felt, but how he still wanted more. Junhui chuckled breathily, telling Chan to slow down before he hurts himself. Chan whined, but he made sure to heed Junhui’s advice; he allowed some time for his body to adjust to having two fingers inside of himself before he started fucking himself open even more. 

 

Afterwards, Junhui sat back and allowed Chan to get caught up in his own pleasure and continue doing his thing on his own. He preferred it that way after all, and while some of the other members would have scolded him for not having a proper talk with Chan before he decided to just insert himself in the youngest’s private time, Junhui placated himself by taking in the way Chan seemed to not mind the intrusion so much. If anything, he felt as if he did Chan some good considering the state that Chan was in when he walked in on the youngest. Nonetheless, there will be talks had, though Junhui’s not sure if he’s the right one to give them; he’s more of a follower than a leader—how it usually worked was the other members would tell him what they liked and if he found them agreeable enough, he’d go along with them. However, with Chan’s inexperience, Junhui would be at a loss, so that will be Minghao’s job for when he takes Chan next.

 

“Hyung…” Chan moaned out and brought Junhui out of his thoughts, but Junhui didn’t respond. Chan was now fucking into himself at a respectable pace, still three fingers deep, but now he had fingers thrusting in and out of his mouth as well. Junhui choked on a moan as he watched Chan lick and suck at his own fingers as if he were sucking a dick, occasionally gagging on the appendages after taking them too far in. The way Chan’s moans sounded being partially muffled by his fingers and the little calls of Junhui’s name got the older riled up a lot more than he expected to at this stage.

 

Junhui cursed under his breath quietly before undoing his pants quickly and sliding them off along with his underwear, deciding to remove his shirt while he was at it so it wouldn’t turn into an awkward obstacle later on. Junhui grabbed at his cock and, since Jeonghan did mention that Chan could use some practice with sucking dick and the youngest did seem eager when sucking at his fingers, the older decided on a much better idea than simply using his saliva or precum to slick himself up. “You want to suck dick, Chan?” Junhui questioned as he rose from his bed, hand still gripping his hard cock.

 

Chan moaned around his fingers before removing them from his mouth, messy with saliva. “ _ Yes, hyung, please—” _ Chan begged, mouth already hanging open slightly as if he knew what Junhui was planning on doing.

 

“You want to suck  _ my _ dick, Channie? You sure look like you do,” Chan whined desperately and opened his mouth further causing Junhui to groan. The youngest was so inexperienced, but he was acting like the perfect little cock slut—Jeonghan’s words—and it was starting to have Junhui’s precum dripping from his cock.

 

_ “I do, Junnie hyung. Can I?” _ Chan continued begging, whiney as before, but this time he coupled his begging with a small pout and Junhui just  _ had _ to give in to him.

 

_ “Fuck.” _ Junhui cursed, stroking his cock a good few times. “Bring me the lube then get on your knees, Channie.” Junhui ordered, gentle yet firm, Chan obeying as expected. He scrambled onto his knees in front of Junhui—who moved closer to the post of the bed so he’d have something to leverage himself on—before handing the lube over to the older. From the looks of it, Chan seemed to have gotten at least one part of a “proper” blowjob down: the slicker, the better.

 

Junhui lubed himself up with a thin layer of the gel before tossing it aside. He warned Chan that the lube they were using wasn’t flavored, and it would probably taste a bit bitter, but it’s nothing to worry about otherwise. Chan responded by sucking the tip of Junhui’s cock into his mouth to get a taste for himself, pulling back after a short moment and wincing, tongue sticking out but not in the enticing way it had been before. Junhui chuckled and threw Chan a teasing “I told you so,” before instructing Chan to ignore his dick for now and play around first. Chan, though with a bit of confusion at first, complied with Junhui’s instruction in the end and began to kiss and suck at Junhui’s thighs that spread open for him to have better access. Junhui’s breathing was heavy and his little encouragements to Chan came out as tiny, high-pitched moans more than actual words.

 

_ “Mm, shit, Channie.” _ Junhui’s brows furrowed together, his hands gripping the post of the bed and a handful of Chan’s hair. Chan was licking at Junhui’s balls while massaging his thighs, making Junhui’s cock twitch with every touch. It was when Chan started gently sucking at Junhui’s balls did Junhui feel the  _ need _ to have his cock in Chan’s mouth before he came without getting anything that he wanted.  _ “I want your mouth now, baby. You ready for it?” _

 

“I’m more than ready,” Chan replied, already mouthing at the base of Junhui’s cock, moving up and sucking the tip back into his mouth. Junhui instructed Chan to make sure his teeth are covered by his lips before he goes down on Junhui, and the younger listened as well as he always did. Chan followed Junhui’s every instruction, making sure to look up at the older and gauge his reaction. Unlike Jeonghan, Junhui was more vocal about what Chan could or should do instead, pleasing the youngest when the result ended up being Junhui’s thighs trembling in pleasure or loud moans escaping from his lips. Eventually, Chan got the hang of it enough for Junhui to be able to guide Chan’s head along himself, Chan adjusting to the lack of control and letting Junhui use his mouth how he pleased.

 

Junhui didn’t go too far, though when Chan remembered to use his hands for the remainder of Junhui’s cock that he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Junhui’s hips stuttered and had Chan gagging for a short moment. Junhui pulled Chan off of his cock to check if the younger was alright, apologies spilling from his lips, but Chan insisted that it was fine since it was an accident and only for a second or two. Still, Junhui was hesitant to get back into it; however, that only inspired Chan to take the reigns from there and the youngest got back into the rhythm as if the little mishap had never happened at all.

 

Part of Junhui wished he had been sitting for this; his legs felt weaker and weaker the longer Chan went on, and he was struggling to keep himself up. Chan was a fast learner, that fact rang true in most aspects of Chan’s life, so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise to Junhui that Chan would be giving out a satisfactory blowjob already with the tips and instructions he received from the older. Of course it wasn’t perfect, Chan still had to work on his grip and movement of his hands, and Junhui noticed that Chan seemed to get fixated on one thing and forgets about everything else. Junhui would personally prefer more fondling, kissing, and sucking at his balls and thighs—and definitely some moaning—but Chan is doing well enough for Junhui to feel like he’s about to cum.

 

“You’re gonna make me cum, Channie.” Junhui alerted with a nervous chuckle. He tapped on Chan’s head to get the younger to stop so they could move on, but Chan seemed determined to keep going. Chan looked up at Junhui with a fire in his half-lidded eyes, and all of Junhui’s words died at the tip of his tongue. The two of them retained eye contact, Junhui hunched over slightly so the view wouldn’t be too awkward on Chan’s side, and Chan kept working Junhui’s cock until the older’s eyes were screwing shut and Junhui was grabbing handfuls of Chan’s hair, soft grunts coming out in stuttered strings.  _ “F-Fuck, I’m cumming,” _ Junhui’s hips stuttered as he came in Chan’s mouth. Junhui barely remembered to grab hold onto the bed before he collapsed onto Chan, but his legs were shaking so much that he was reminded.

 

Chan pulled off of Junhui’s cock after a moment, and he placed his hands on Junhui’s thighs to get the older’s attention. It took Junhui a few seconds, but he eventually caught Chan’s gaze, and in that moment, Chan swallowed Junhui’s cum. He obviously didn’t enjoy it if the slight twinge in his features were anything to go by, but it was arousing all the same.

 

“You didn’t have to...do... _ that _ , you know?” Junhui breathed out, sitting himself back down onto his bed finally, Chan still kneeling in front of him. Junhui had just came, but the sight of Chan still obediently waiting in front of him sent another wave of fire through his system. His cocked twitched in response, it was a tiny, barely noticeable twitch, but a twitch nonetheless.

 

Chan grinned. “I wanted to try it at least once.” He shrugged, voice small and a bit hoarse. Another wave of fire, stronger this time. Junhui thought back to when Mingyu and Jihoon teased him and called him a weak man; at the time, he denied it, but with the way Chan is affecting him like this, after orgasm and while doing practically nothing was starting to make him reconsider. “But hyung…” Chan started, but he trailed his words off, unsure.

 

“Don’t worry, Channie, I’m still good to go. Maybe if you give me another show, I’ll be hard again in no time?” Junhui didn’t have to insinuate any more than that before Chan was crawling back onto Seungkwan’s bed with the lube in hand. This time, though, he propped himself up against the wall just enough so that his hole was still accessible, wanting Junhui to have a better view as he lubed up his fingers once again—just to be safe—before sliding one inside of himself.

 

Chan’s movements were a bit too hasty, and Junhui was going to warn him, but then Chan moaned and hissed in pleasure as he fucked himself. Chan’s legs spread wider and he was trying his best to rock his hips along with his movements even in the position he was in. Junhui sat back down on Chan’s bed, gaze heated, and he grabbed a hold of his cock once more. Junhui swallowed thickly as he began to stroke his hardening cock back to life, watching intently as Chan’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of two fingers fucking inside of him.

 

Chan ended up getting four fingers inside of himself in due time, and he devolved into needily begging for Junhui to fuck him as he couldn’t wait any longer. Junhui scrambled to retrieve a condom, but Chan whined for him to forget about it and fuck him raw. Junhui couldn’t argue with that—there was no better feeling than sinking his cock into a tight warmth. It wasn’t one he felt often as he usually ended up bottoming, but the sensations were memorable all the same. Junhui exhausted the lube one last time, covering his cock in a generous amount before going over to Chan and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m going in,” Junhui gave Chan a warning before actually pushing into the youngest; both of their moans sounded as if they were dug up straight from their abdomens, they were so low and guttural. Junhui’s slide inside of Chan was overly slick, but that’s exactly what made it so good. Junhui could already imagine the lewd sounds that they would make once they really started fucking, but for now, Junhui followed the usual steps of ensuring that no one got hurt, specifically Chan, which made Chan whine and pout.

 

Chan was tired of the caution; he has opened himself up twice already, his latest time having been with  _ four _ fingers even, and yet here Junhui was treating him like his hole  _ wasn’t _ akin to a lubricated tunnel, ready to be penetrated. However, his disdain didn’t last for long because Junhui, despite having already came, was on the edge as well. Junhui cursed under his breath in Mandarin, Chan knew that much, but strings of a lot more came from Junhui’s mouth that Chan didn’t quite comprehend. Not like it really mattered when Junhui was pulling out and thrusting back into Chan with a pace that has decidedly abandoned the idea of caution. It wasn’t too fast, but it wasn’t slow to the point where Chan felt the need to continue whining about how slow everything was going at the best part.

 

_ “Oh, fuck, hyung,” _ Chan took in a sharp breath, Junhui bending Chan further in half so that he could fuck into the youngest better and faster. The way Junhui fucked into Chan, just barely hitting his prostate, had Chan’s eyes rolling back before they screwed shut, his exhales coming out shuddery. Chan’s moans ended up getting a bit too loud, not like it really mattered to the rest of the dorm members; however, they still lived in apartments with other people around so they had to exercise some sort of decency. Junhui took Chan’s lips with his own, their moans mingling in a muffled mess of lips sliding against one another and tongues very well doing the same.

 

“Shit, Channie, I’m not gonna last for too much longer,” Junhui pulled away and attempted to chuckle, but he was too caught up in the way Chan felt around him and the extremely slick sound of his cock fucking into Chan’s hole, and the sounds that were produced from Junhui’s thighs pounding against Chan’s. The sensations, the visuals, the sounds—all of it aided in driving Junhui over the edge, but he tried his best to keep fucking into Chan to help the youngest come undone as well. Chan squeezed around Junhui, back arching; he was almost there, so fucking close, and he appreciated Junhui’s effort, but Chan needed another little push, so he wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself with hurried movements until he came all over his hand and himself.

 

Junhui descended down onto Chan, burying himself further into the youngest as a result, the both of them whining and grunting. They stayed in that position for a little while longer, preoccupying each other by sharing even more kisses before they inevitably had to pull away from each other. Junhui and Chan needed to get cleaned up, and most importantly, they needed to clean Seungkwan’s bedding before they both forgot.

 

“So,” Chan started after the two cleaned up and settled into Chan’s bunk, cuddled together. “what made you come home so early?”

 

Junhui snorted and buried his face into Chan’s hair, embarrassed. “On the way to our second restaurant of the day, Cheol-hyung and Mingyu remembered that I was supposed to be with you today, so they drove me back home,” Junhui explained.

 

“So you guys have an order?” Chan asked.

 

“Eh, we decided as the time comes. Except this time, no one could really decide who was next, so they left it to the rest of performance unit to go. And since I’m older, I was chosen,”

 

“I deserve better treatment than this,” Chan scowled, but it was entirely playful, so Junhui decided to play along and apologize earnestly, though it only resulted in the both of them falling into bouts of laughter and more playing around.


	5. whether we hate you (minghao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao has always been one of the best members to go to for advice, so of course, when it comes to this situation, there is no difference. Minghao sat Chan down for a much needed talk with the youngest about the other side of sex that he'll come to face head-on sooner or later. Chan also finds that communication with the ones you love really isn't all that bad as people make it out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point, any delay in posting should automatically be assumed as my inability to get motivated for writing the actual smut parts of chapters lmao but anyways, i think this is one of my fave chapters so far, i love me so chanhao.
> 
> hope you enjoy!

As decided previously, Minghao was next to have Chan to himself, and the others curiously asked him about it throughout the weeks following Junhui’s turn. Every single time, though, Minghao would give them a contemplative face and then shrug, to which some of the members would react with either gasps or displeased groans, clearly in disbelief. Xu Minghao was a classy man, something he had grown into over the years, so all of the other members were certain that he would have something grand in mind instead of just fucking Chan and that being that. However, Minghao gave them nothing; no amount of clever prodding from Jeonghan or annoyingly incessant prodding from Seventeen’s very own gag trio would make Minghao spill on his plans that he may or may not have actually had.

 

And Minghao tried his damndest to keep it that way so that when the time had actually come for him to approach Chan, nothing would be spoiled for the youngest and everything would be perfect.

 

“This place is really nice for a hole-in-the-wall,” Chan stared around the Chinese restaurant in wonder. It was some obscure, out of the way place that Junhui scoured out once upon a time—of course—but despite the location, the interior was extravagant and beautiful. Decorated with beautiful shades of red and intricate details colored with gold that matched beautifully with the dark wood of the establishment. There were lanterns providing a soothing, dim lighting that made even the open plan of the restaurant feel a bit more private. According to Minghao, Junhui had said that this place was more authentic than gimmicky, but there were still statues of Chinese dragons littered about and even Lucky Cat figurines here and there as well.

 

Minghao chuckled then took a sip of his green tea. “It’d be bad if Junhui spent most of his time scoping out restaurants only to come up with nothing good,” Minghao commented, making the both of them laugh. The conversation that followed was easy as always: humorous tales of the other members or light-hearted conversations about work, they didn’t get into anything specific until after their dinner had arrived and they were set to not be bothered for a while.

 

“I have a feeling you want to talk about something, hyung?” Chan stated, though the way he ended his statement made it seem more like a question.

 

“Well, Junhui told me to talk to you about…um,” Minghao trailed off, but after clearing his throat and leaning in closer to Chan, he continued on with what he was going to say. “ _kinks_ ,”

 

Chan nearly choked on his food, not from surprise, but from laughter. Minghao sat back in his seat with a growing blush on his face and watched as Chan struggled to clear his throat in between chuckles. “Sorry, but you just seemed so awkward,”

 

“It is a bit awkward...I never thought I’d be having a conversation like this with you and in public, of all places...I didn’t really think this through, huh?” Minghao chuckled awkwardly. He could be suave and put together all day, and that was exactly what Minghao planned on doing, but being face to face with _Chan_ —their youngest member, the one he’s had a hand in guiding all this time, the one who is looking to all of them for his first sexual experiences in all aspects—made Minghao’s persona crumble right before him. At first, Minghao thought Jeonghan was overreacting a bit, but now he saw where the older was coming from.

 

“You look like you’re about to pass out, hyung! Calm down,” Chan exclaimed quietly with more light-hearted laughter that eased Minghao’s nerves. He forgot that it could be like this: Chan might’ve been their baby, but he also had his fair share of helping the members along with their issues.

 

Minghao shook his head and took a deep breath. He ate some of his food, drunk some of his tea, allowed himself to calm down and re-realize that this doesn’t have to be so hard. There’s nothing wrong with communicating, especially not with someone you’ve known for so long. “So, what exactly have you done with the other members? Not to be gross, but I’ve heard some things and it sounds like you might have some... _interests_ , but I want to hear what you liked the most from _you_ ,”

 

Chan contemplated Minghao’s question as he continued to eat. He wasn’t quite sure how to discern something special that he liked from the ordinary, but he decided to just spitball some things and see where Minghao could do with them. “Hm, well with Soonyoung-hyung, you know we were in the practice room. It was pretty normal, but then he started talking about how we looked in the mirrors and I couldn’t even _think_ before I cam— _finished_ . And then with Jeonghan-hyung and even Junhui-hyung, there was something about the way they talked to me...it felt really nice. Like... _really_ nice,”

 

“The way they talked to you?” Minghao inquired around his own bite of food, hand covering his mouth to be polite.

 

Chan hummed. “Yeah like—I don’t know how to describe it? I guess like complimenting me and stuff. Hyping me up. It felt good,” Chan clarified and Minghao nodded in understanding despite Chan’s struggle.

 

“Anything else?” Minghao asked, though he knew the answer, he just wanted to hear it from Chan himself. He felt like it was important that Chan recognized that these were things he did or didn’t like on his own so that he couldn’t be influenced by anyone. The youngest was eager to please, and some of the older members have already expressed concern that Chan could very well end up doing something he actually didn’t want to. Minghao waited while Chan thought about his question, but the longer Chan thought, the more worried Minghao became. Because rather than looking as if he were genuinely thinking about anything he could’ve possibly liked, it seemed like Chan was thinking about whether or not to mention something at all. “Whatever it is, whether you liked it or not, Chan, it’s okay. You know that right? We love you, and we’re doing this for _you_ ,” Minghao spoke up after a moment, reaching his hand across the table as an invitation for Chan to take his. Chan took Minghao’s hand without hesitation, and Minghao gave Chan’s a gentle squeeze, making the youngest smile.

 

Chan took a deep breath before speaking, and he held onto Minghao’s hand extra firm. “There was...another thing…” Chan started cautiously, his eyes darting all over the place to avoid Minghao’s. “You know, with Junhui...We did this thing where he, like, watched me? I was...preparing myself, and before he came in, I couldn’t really get into it, but afterwards, with him there, it felt really good. Especially when he helped me,”

 

“How did he help you?”

 

“He just talked me through it, like he was guiding me while he watched. It was just when I was preparing myself either, but he told me what to do a lot that day. I don’t know why, but something about it felt really good.” Minghao let out an audible sigh of relief. The way Chan had been approaching the subject sounded as if he was on the fence about everything, but knowing that Chan felt good about it all made the tension in his body melt away. “What was that?”

 

“Sorry,” Minghao apologized with a chuckle, and he pulled back to rest against the back of his chair, hands running through his hair frantically a few times before he leaned back in. “I was just worried that Junhui crossed your boundaries. I know you said it felt good, but still, those kinds of things can change at any moment, you know? Ah, well, I guess you wouldn’t, but now you know! No matter how you may feel at one point, if at another time you feel differently, you’re allowed to do that _and_ say so. No matter what, you hear me?”

 

“I feel like Cheol-hyung said something like that before,” Chan reminisced on his first time and how Seungcheol was adamant about asking him if he was okay every time he did anything.

 

“See, we knew Cheol-hyung would be the best one to go first. He always has our best interests in mind.” Minghao’s smile was bright as he said that, and Chan couldn’t help but reciprocate it. “Anyways, back to your _interests_. I’d go out on a limb and say you’re definitely into exhibitionism, and you have a thing for praise. Literally neither of those are surprising, though,”

 

“Hey…” Chan wanted to refute, but he really couldn’t.

 

“Although, I wouldn’t have taken you to be interested in being ordered around. You’re eager to please, yeah, but you’re also pretty defiant sometimes,” Minghao teased.

 

“Well, to be fair, if it was Seungkwan-hyung, then I’d be a bit more defiant. Maybe even Jihoon-hyung,”

 

“I’m calling it now, you have a thing for punishment too.” Minghao chuckled and tapped the table. Chan sighed and tried to refute Minghao’s claims the best he could, but he couldn’t convince the older otherwise. After a few moments of teasing followed by both of them settling down and actually eating their meals after a waitress came to check up on them, the conversation shifted back to it’s more serious tone. “Oh, wait, let me not forget the most important part of all of this “interest” talk,”

 

“And what would that be?” Chan asked around his glass of refilled coke.

 

“You know, exploring your interests, expanding them, how to go about it all. The idea of talking about these kinds of things is always said to to be embarrassing, but really, Chan, you don’t have to be. Especially not with us. We’ve all seen each other’s worst moments and we’ve done way more embarrassing things together,”

 

“True,” Chan snorted.

 

“But seriously, if you ever find yourself wanting to branch out, all you need to do is sit one—or all—of us down and we’ll talk about it. Because that’s the most important thing when it comes to any kind of relationship, whether it’s platonic, romantic, or purely sexual. Communication and consent are your two best friends, don’t let anyone tell you or try to convince you otherwise. You have too many older bros ready to attack for you regardless of our image for that,”

 

“Ugh, I was on board, but then you had to go and pull that “older bro” card. Makes “playing” with you guys a lot less appealing,” Chan groaned quietly and Minghao turned away to giggle into his hands despite trying to hold onto his laughter.

 

Minghao huffed out a few laughs before clearing his throat and then he was turning back to Chan. “But you understand what I’m saying right?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Chan replied almost flippantly, stretching and suppressing a yawn. They’ve finished their dinners by now and the soothing atmosphere was starting to set in for him.

 

“One last thing and then I think we’re done for now, I promise.” Minghao smiled fondly at Chan, downing the rest of his tea and getting in a stretch or two himself. Chan hummed and caught Minghao’s eye, ready to listen. “Don’t forget that it’s okay to say no to things. I know I already say consent is your best friend, but sometimes people don’t understand that consent can change whenever, and that’s no one’s fault. So if you ever think you want to try something out, but you end up not being comfortable with it, it’s okay to tell us or whoever you’re with. And if they don’t respect that, then Junhui and I have taught you enough martial arts for you to put someone in their place,” Minghao advised, ending his statement with a pleased smirk. Chan was teasing in the way he rolled his eyes and sighed, but his dramatics couldn’t hide his genuine smile.

 

“Thanks, hyung. I appreciate it.” Chan replied a few beats later, voice soft and honest. “I appreciate all of you. I know we always do the best we can to support each other, and you guys especially do everything you can for me, even though I always complained about not needing to be babied. When you guys do things like this for me, I can’t tell you all enough how lucky I feel to have had you guys by my side this whole time,”

 

Minghao pursed his lips in a smile, and he nodded along with Chan’s words, but he couldn’t find himself to say anything just yet. Chan could tell that Minghao had gotten emotional, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t as well. “I think we should go before we start sobbing in front of everyone, yeah?” Minghao’s voice was a bit shaky, but Chan didn’t mind because he knew his voice would be worse off. They both got up and headed over to the register, Minghao paid for the dinner since this was his idea, and then they were getting into a car Minghao rented especially for today.

 

After dinner, Minghao took Chan on a drive that ended up with them at the Han River, where they took a nice walk to stave off their after dinner sleepiness and to take in the refreshing night air—well, as refreshing as it could get with fine dust, but luckily for them, the level was low. After a nice walk and impromptu dance battles that were sparked by Chan’s recent dance video along a river in Fukuoka, they were heading back home after getting a bit _too_ heated. It didn’t help that on the way back to their dorms, Minghao kept a hand on Chan’s upper thigh, fingers splayed over it the farthest they could spread, and massaging it gently. Chan’s cock twitched embarrassingly frequent for the simple action, but Minghao made it better by occasionally stroking him through his jeans.

 

Once they were back at the dorms, they hurried inside, pressed against each other with little regard for image. It was late and if they ran into any of their neighbors they could just play drunk; it wouldn’t be the first time any of the members have utilized that method, and as long as it kept working, it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Chan and Minghao ignored any of the members they ran into on their way to Minghao’s room, receiving protests from nosy as ever Seungkwan and Soonyoung and equally nosy, but with good reason as the second eldest, Jeonghan.

 

It wasn’t long after they got into Minghao’s room did Minghao get his mouth on Chan’s; he pressed Chan against the door of his room, hands cupping Chan’s face as he kissed Chan heatedly. Chan felt the difference in the way Minghao kissed—he kissed like the romantic he was: not hurried or desperate, but he kissed like he meant it, like he wanted the moments that their lips stayed connected to last. And it didn’t take much for Chan to fall into that feeling of longing, because he found himself trying to follow Minghao’s lips as the older pulled away, a pout on his lonely lips.

 

But it didn’t last for long, because Minghao began to kiss down Chan’s neck with sensual, open-mouthed kisses that left Chan feeling even more breathless than he felt before. Minghao peppered Chan’s neck in kisses before pulling away once again to slip both of their shirts off. Chan began to think that Minghao specifically told him to wear a button-down for the purpose of Minghao being able to kiss his way down Chan’s chest as he undoes every button. Minghao mouthed along the waistline of Chan’s pants before looking up at the youngest.

 

“This is okay, right?” Minghao asked softly.

 

“Yeah, it’s okay,” Chan replied with little fight; after his talk with Minghao earlier, a lot of the things that frustrated him before now endeared him. It made him feel warm and despite the fact that Minghao began to unbutton Chan’s pants, still mouthing at him eagerly, Chan turned his head to the side and blushed.

 

Minghao pulled Chan’s pants down, but he left his underwear in place, which was confusing for Chan considering that Minghao was still kissing at his hardened cock through the remaining fabric, but he didn’t question it. Though Chan’s not sure how he could when Minghao began sucking at his clothed cock as if the barrier wasn’t there, and it was almost unfair how good it felt. Chan alternated between watching Minghao work his cock through his underwear and staring up at the ceiling to try and stop himself from cumming too soon. Chan wasn’t sure if he’d have the stamina to keep going like Junhui did if he came right now, but a part of him felt like Minghao would have some sort of magic trick to get him in the mood again.

 

If Minghao felt comfortable with doing something like that, that is. Chan realized that Minghao was careful with Chan and everything he did, so he might’ve not been into trying to get Chan to go for another round. Maybe Chan was starting to get the hang of boundaries and consent.

 

“Chan?” Minghao pulled Chan from his thoughts with a gentle utterance of his name. When Chan looked down at Minghao, the older’s eyes lost a lot of their sharp edge and dark allure that they previously held, and were now more rounded and innocent looking. Minghao’s brows pulled together, and Chan could see his pout gaining weight and slowly turning into a frown. “You okay? I’m not going too far am I?”

 

Chan took initiative and stroked Minghao’s face. “I’m fine, hyung. You’re doing wonders for me, I promise,” Chan placated Minghao much like how he did for Jeonghan. It was almost comforting to do so, knowing that the older members could be apprehensive about all of this as Chan sometimes calmed Chan’s nerves more often than not.

 

Minghao gave Chan a grateful smile. “Okay, sorry…” He apologized, though Chan told him that it was more than okay. “I’m going to take these off now,” Minghao alerted Chan, his fingers tucking underneath the waistband of Chan’s underwear. Minghao pulled them down after an ‘okay’ from Chan, tossing them off to the side afterwards. Minghao kissed up Chan’s legs, hands moving along with his mouth, sliding up Chan’s legs with light, teasing fingertips. Chan’s legs gave a slight tremble, but he held firm, fortunate—though still disappointed—when Minghao broke away from him to retrieve some lube.

 

He told Chan to stay put as he got up, heading over to his nightstand quickly. On the way back over to Chan, Minghao popped open the bottle and covered one of his hands generously while only focusing on his fingers for the other; it was a bit messy maneuvering the bottle with his hands being covered in the lube, but Minghao didn’t mind too much. He dropped back down to his knees and set the bottle aside, then proceeds to prod Chan’s legs apart so that he could settle between them. Minghao grabbed Chan’s cock with his left hand and reached his right hand between Chan’s legs and began to circle the rim of Chan’s hole. Chan exhaled shakily as Minghao began to stroke his cock, the cool lube sending a pleasant shiver up his spine.

 

Like how it usually went, Chan didn’t expect Minghao to give so much attention to his cock; he supposed the older would give him just enough quick strokes while getting Chan nice and prepped for action. However, Minghao proved him quite wrong. Minghao took Chan into his mouth like a pro, sucking his cock with finesse and expertise that Chan couldn’t even _begin_ to try and take mental notes because he was struggling to keep standing, not to mention that Minghao was also working his hole open so well that Chan couldn’t help but stagger forward, gripping onto Minghao’s hair for balance. Chan half-expected Minghao to choke on his cock, but Minghao simply widened his jaw more and took Chan’s cock into his mouth until his nose was being tickled by pubic hair.

 

Chan’s thighs shook to the point where he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to keep standing—not with Minghao’s _throat_ around his cock and surely not with two, almost three, fingers buried inside of him. It was too much, and he wanted to cum so badly, but he tried his best to hold on. Fortunately, Minghao pulled off of his cock for good after a few moments, a thin trail of saliva connecting them still. Chan was gently pushed back onto the door, which allowed for the youngest to see the state of Minghao. The older’s mouth and chin were slick with precum and spit, lips red and clearly worked to the point of being a bit puffy, and his eyes were half-lidded and darkened immensely. Chan also noticed the state he put Minghao’s hair in, and while it looked fantastic the way it was styled throughout their date, Chan thought it looked even better when mussed.

 

“Let’s go to the bed.” Minghao said to Chan with a hoarse voice, pulling his fingers out of the younger and rising from his kneeling position. Minghao wrapped his arms around Chan and pulled the youngest into him, kissing Chan with a lot less class and a lot more desperation. They kissed hurriedly as they stumbled back onto Minghao’s bed; Minghao had to remove his own pants and underwear and retrieve the bottle of lube and a condom, but before he did so, he admired Chan in all of his glory. “You’re so fucking beautiful, Chan,” Minghao complimented in a soft whisper, making Chan blush.

 

While Minghao got to work preparing himself, Chan continued fingering himself open. He buried his fingers inside of his hole as deep as they would go, moaning softly and rocking his hips along with his movements. He whined for Minghao to hurry and fuck him, to which the older groaned and stroked his cock faster while he was lubing up. Minghao hurried back over to the bed and got into place hovering over Chan. The youngest was in an interesting position: half laid on his side, the perfect position to fuck him open by also pepper kisses along his neck or kiss him. Chan spread his cheeks open so that Minghao could see the way his hole was clenching around nothing, begging to be fucked. Minghao cursed under his breath and positioned his cock at Chan’s hole, not yet pushing in.

 

“I’m ready, hyung. _Please,_ ” Chan whined out before Minghao could even ask, and the older pushed into him with a half chuckle, half moan.

  


After letting Chan adjust, Minghao fucked into the youngest with quick, hard thrusts that lacked the suave and cautious demeanor that Minghao upheld the entire time. If Chan were being honest, it was nice to see Minghao lose himself in lust. Chan enjoyed the way Minghao cursed under his breath both in Korean and Mandarin, the way he complimented Chan on the dirtiest of things—how great his ass felt, how nice it was to fuck him, how he liked to see Chan’s ass and thighs jiggle—had the youngest teetering on the edge more often than not. Fucking Minghao was so good and Chan almost cursed all of the build-up they did because he was near tears from how much he wanted to cum already.

 

“God, look at the way your ass takes me, it’s like you were meant to take cock. _Fuck,_ you’re so good, Channie. You make me wanna cum, baby,” Minghao breathed into Chan’s neck, gripping his ass tightly. Minghao was tempted to smack one of Chan’s cheeks, so very tempted with the way Chan’s ass just filled in the spaces between his fingers, but he didn’t want to startle the youngest or make him upset. Not this close to the end.

 

“Hyung, I wanna cum, too. _Please make me cum_ ,” Chan begged, turning his body slightly so that he was face to face with Minghao. The way his body was twisted seemed uncomfortable, and Minghao was about to suggest that they change positions, but Chan pulled him down for a kiss instead, mouth hanging open for Minghao’s tongue to slide right in and play around with his. And if Chan is still gaining experience with everything else, one thing he can be confident in is his ability to work his tongue like magic in kissing at least. The longer the two of them kissed, the more drawn into Chan Minghao became.

 

“I’m gonna make you cum, Channie, don’t worry. Just be a good boy and take my cock and you’ll get to cum, okay,” Minghao replies against Chan’s lips, picking up the pace of his thrusting. Minghao watches Chan’s brows knit together increasingly so and the way his eyes begin to roll back until he can’t take it anymore and they eventually screw shut. Minghao still licked and kissed at Chan’s mouth, occasionally getting the youngest to reciprocate, but at this point, Chan was far too focused on his immense pleasure.

 

It’s not too much longer before Chan came after Minghao pressed forward a bit, thrusting into Chan deeper and harder than before. Chan came with a loud moan of Minghao’s name that he butchered into bits and pieces along with a “hyung” that’s more like an afterthought. Minghao fucked into Chan until he came moments later to the sound of Chan’s oversensitive whines and begging for Minghao to hurry and cum because he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Minghao was quick to pull out of Chan and start the clean up process, which the youngest was grateful for because that meant he wouldn’t get collapsed on again and Minghao would take care of everything, which he did indeed do. Minghao hoisted Chan up with little issue before tugging his blanket off of his bed, setting Chan back down and immediately preparing a spare blanket for the youngest. Before snuggling into bed next to Chan, Minghao tidied up their clothes and made sure to wipe them down of any excess cum or lube. By the time Minghao did get into bed with Chan, the youngest was well asleep already, which made Minghao chuckle quietly. The older pressed a firm kiss to the top of Chan’s head and muttered out a small “I love you,” before finally closing his eyes to rest.


	6. whether we love you (jihoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A learning moment can be found anywhere, even when you least expect it, and in this case, it was Chan putting what he learned into practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, everyone, i have come bearing updates (yes, indeed, it's PLURAL but that will only really matter to people who are here when i double update but whatever) and EXCUSES. 
> 
> so. firstly, what had happened was...i initially had seungkwan as going next, but i couldn't get that chapter to flow well to save my damn LIFE. so i pondered: maybe i should just switch some of the chapters up. so i did. which resulted in this chapter coming next (when it was supposed to be after seungkwan's) and then the chapter after this one being next (seungkwan's comes after that one as of right now).
> 
> also what happened was i have been doing a lot of school enrollment shit too. tryna get my life together and stop being a bum lmao.
> 
> but anyways, i hope you enjoy this bc i did. it's kinda soft despite the not-softness that comes before and after. :D

After Minghao’s date, the remaining members hesitated in stepping up and being the ones to have sex with Chan afterwards. He was surprised when neither Mingyu nor Seungkwan offered to be next, expecting the two of them to be eager to take Chan out in order to impress the youngest. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve had a moment alone together: Chan tended to go out with Seungkwan frequently on café dates and Mingyu loved to go out with any member on shopping or lunch dates. He also knew how romantic those two could be even without trying, but when Jihoon grabbed him one day and drug Chan to his shared room with Mingyu, Chan wasn’t even able to complain.

 

“Uh, hyung?” Chan felt like he shouldn’t have been confused, especially not with Jihoon removing his clothes very aggressively, but all of this was happening so suddenly. “You’re not even going to say anything to me? No playing it up or anything?”

 

Jihoon stared at Chan with his fingers tucked into the waistband of his sweats, ready to take them off and toss them aside. “Well, I assumed you already knew what was happening. We  _ were _ just talking about who was gonna fuck you next,”

 

“I zoned out thinking about why Mingyu-hyung and Seungkwan-hyung were holding back,” Chan replied, slowly beginning to take his clothes off as well.

 

“Oh, so you don’t want me after all?” Jihoon huffed, stopping before removing his pants once again.

 

“I would’ve been fine with anyone, but if seems like you really wanted me, huh, hyung?” Chan teased, getting up from the bed that Jihoon pushed him on as they entered the room and going over to the older male, dropping down to his knees slowly while pulling Jihoon’s sweats down along with him. Jihoon groaned as Chan mouthed at his hard cock through his underwear, much better at teasing this time around. Jihoon tangled his fingers through Chan’s hair as the youngest emulated Minghao’s actions from their time together.

 

“Is all that cockiness from learning how to suck a dick?” Jihoon shot back with a hint of strain in his voice.

 

“Nope.” Chan responded with his lips still pressed against Jihoon’s clothed cock. “It’s from taking cock like a pro,” The youngest smirked when Jihoon cursed under his breath, the older male rolling his head back with his eyes screwed shut. Chan continued sucking at Jihoon’s cock as if his underwear weren’t there, and while he had the confidence and skills, it was still obvious that he was lacking in being able to tolerate the feel of fabric in his mouth. But Chan continued sucking at Jihoon’s clothed dick for as long he could stand before pulling off of the older male and standing up.

 

Chan smiled at Jihoon as he began to strip his clothes off, slow and sensual, for Jihoon then proceeding to crawl onto the bed. Jihoon huffed and cursed once again, running a hand through his hair. “You’re fucking killing me, Chan,” Jihoon slipped his wet boxers off and crawled onto his bed right after Chan. 

 

Sex with Jihoon was pretty much how Chan expected it to be: the older took care of him with thoroughness, not wanting to hurt Chan, but when it came down to actually fucking the youngest, he was rough and unrelenting. Not that Chan minded; after the first time or so, he began to get a bit annoyed by the gentle and overly careful treatment, and while the sex with his other members was still very much pleasurable, he was always left wanting just a bit more.

 

Thankfully, Jihoon never babied Chan too much, and it showed in their snarky—yet still well-meaning and light—back and forth. Chan teased Jihoon about being how aroused Jihoon was because of him, while Jihoon could only come up with curses and fucking into Chan even rougher to quiet the youngest. Fortunately for Jihoon, it wasn’t all teasing on Chan’s part, because Chan rewarded Jihoon for being the one to give him what he really wanted with loud moans and nails drug down his back, creating harsh red lines that they’ll certainly get in trouble for making.

 

However, as with every member Chan has slept with thus far, there had to be a learning moment somewhere.

 

“Fuck, Chan, you feel so good around me.” Jihoon moaned into Chan’s ear, which the youngest enjoyed very much, and he showed as much through his own pleasured moans. “Your hole is so fucking tight even though you’ve been nothing but a little whore lately,”

 

Oh. Jihoon’s words settled deep into Chan and a shiver ran down his spine. His brows furrowed and he began to frown a bit, but his expression went unnoticed by Jihoon. “H-Hyung?”

 

“You like that? Of course you would, you take cock like a pro right? Only a little slut would gloat about that,” Jihoon continued with a chuckle.

 

Chan swallowed down the sick feeling rising up his throat and he began to push Jihoon off of him. “Hyung, stop,” Chan said a bit louder, properly getting Jihoon’s attention. He pushed the older away until Jihoon was forced to pull out of Chan completely, confusion and worry on his face.

 

“Channie? What’s wrong? Did I do something?” Jihoon questioned one right after the other, wanting to bring Chan in a hug but choosing not to at the moment when the youngest was curled up into himself. Chan didn’t respond for a short moment, not wanting to, but then he remembered the talk that he had with Minghao previously: communication is key, and that’s it’s okay to be uncomfortable with things. “You know, if you want to stop—” Jihoon spoke up again, starting to move off the bed, but Chan stopped him.

 

“I-It’s not that, hyung, it’s just that…” Chan started, gripping onto Jihoon’s hand for strength. He knew Minghao said there was nothing to be embarrassed about, but saying that never really helped. A part of him felt stupid for getting so uncomfortable, especially since it seemed like he was the one to spur it all on with his comment earlier.

 

“Hey, Channie, it’s okay. Can I hug you?” Jihoon placated the youngest, and he waited before Chan have him enthusiastic nods before wrapping his arms around Chan. “Whatever it is that you need to say, Chan, you can say it. I promise you it’s okay, you know that no matter what, you’re always safe with us,” Jihoon whispered and held Chan tighter.

 

“I know...I just feel stupid…” Chan finally answered.

 

“About what?”

 

Chan groaned quietly then took a deep breath. “A-About...About the whole... _ whore _ and  _ slut _ thing...Because, you know, I started it, so…” Chan opened up about how he was feeling, but the shame he was feeling alongside his other emotions caused him to fumble with his words and eventually trail off into nothingness.

 

“Oh, Channie, no.” Jihoon pulled back from Chan so he could grab Chan by his face. “Look, you didn’t do anything, Chan. I crossed a line by not making sure that you were okay with that kind of stuff. I kinda get in trouble with Minghao and Jeonghan-hyung about it all the time...I’m sorry, baby. There’s no need for you to feel ashamed or embarrassed. I’m actually proud of you for listening to  _ you _ and stopping when you didn’t like what was going on, and even more so for getting the courage to tell me,”

 

“I hate the way this feels,” Chan pouted and tried to hide his face into Jihoon’s hands. His face even redder from embarrassment than from his arousal.

 

Jihoon chuckled and agreed. “It’s never fun, but if you’re up to it, we can continue? But without degradation,” Jihoon offered softly, tilting Chan’s face to look at him.

 

“Degradation…? Is that what it’s called?” Chan asked with a disgruntled face. “You’re into that?”

 

“Yeah…” Jihoon answered shyly.

 

Chan took a few minutes to think before speaking up again. “Maybe some other time we can try it out again, like after talking about it more…But right now, I just want you to fuck me hard and...tell me how good I am,”

 

Jihoon raised a brow. “So you like praise? I’m an expert at making that go hand in hand with degradation—you should ask Junhui or Soonyoung,”

 

“I’ll just see for myself,” Chan answered, his teasing smile back on his face. Jihoon shook his head at Chan. amused by the youngest’s ability to bounce back despite the previous moment. Jihoon asked Chan if it was okay to reposition him back to how they were, then proceeding to do so after Chan gave him the okay.

 

It was easy for the two of them to get back into the swing of things; however, this time around, Jihoon’s hard thrusts were less because of extraordinary horniness and more of him actively giving Chan everything he wanted to make it up to the youngest. Chan preened at the praise that dripped from Jihoon’s mouth, his unsettled feelings from before slowly dissipating as they were replaced by pure bliss.

 

“Look at you baby,” Jihoon breathed harshly, but the tone of his voice was still uncharacteristically sweet. “you look so good underneath me. Do you like the way I fuck you? Does it feel good? You make me feel so good, Channie, you know that right? I’m already so close to cumming because of you,”

 

“Hyung, m-me too,” Chan wrapped his arms around Jihoon’s neck and pulled him closer while spreading his legs wider for Jihoon to draw in closer and fuck him harder. Chan couldn’t keep his eyes open from how good he felt; every time Chan tried to look at Jihoon, the older would fuck him harder and his eyes would flutter or screw shut once again.

 

“Oh, my God, Chan. I’m so fucking close, baby. Fuck, you’re so good,” Jihoon’s voice began to raise in pitch and his thrusts became even more harsh and erratic. Chan whined out and began to roll his hips the best he could against Jihoon’s cock, chasing his own orgasm.

 

“Hyung, I’m gonna cum—” Chan choked out, digging his nails into Jihoon’s back even more as he rolled his hips quicker until he was loudly calling out Jihoon’s name as he came.

 

Jihoon grunted and fucked into Chan even quicker, his moans becoming whiny and desperate. “Fuck, Channie, please—Can I call you my little slut this one time, baby? You’re just so fucking good, baby, I can’t—I’m going to cum, I just need—” Jihoon stumbled over his sentences, unable to think long enough to complete them. Chan wasn’t faring any better; his mind was a post orgasmic, blissed-out daze and while he still wasn’t sure how he felt about being called things like slut or whore, the way it made Jihoon so turned on to the point where he was willing to beg like that made Chan willing for the moment.

 

“Hyung, you sound so wound up. Am I that good of a s-slut for you?” Chan drawled out, only stammering a bit. Jihoon choked out a cry and shuddered, a reaction that had Chan feeling something in his gut, so he was inspired to continue. “Do you...Do you love sluts that much, hyung? Does it turn you on knowing how much I love getting cock? How much I would beg for it? Isn’t that pathetic, being so horny like a...like a virgin?” Chan tried his best to say things that would be enticing, and just a bit degrading. He wasn’t sure if Jihoon liked being degraded himself, but it felt kind of good for Chan.

 

“ _ Oh, fuck, Chan.” _ Jihoon squeaked out, voice terribly high-pitched, but pleasant nonetheless. He buried his face into Chan’s neck and thrust into Chan one final time, nice and hard, before cumming deep inside of Chan. Chan moaned at the feeling of Jihoon cumming inside of him, glad to have forgone the condom earlier. Jihoon stayed inside of Chan for many moments afterwards, harshly breathing into the youngest’s neck, tickling his skin slightly. “F-Fuck,” Was the first thing Jihoon said afterwards, slowly pulling away from Chan to simply stare at him.

 

“I think I understand why you like degradation so much...If only a little, though…” Chan admitted with a small smile.

 

Jihoon swiped a hand through his hair and smiled back. “We’re still going to talk about it, though. There’s a lot of stuff I have to tell you about words like slut, whore, and virgin not being necessarily bad words nor bad things and whatnot. The whole kink spiel,”

 

“If it’s not over dinner like Minghao-hyung did for me, then I don’t want it,” Chan threw back at the older male.

 

Jihoon snorted and pulled out of Chan, finally, and groaned as he got up from the bed to began to tedious clean up process while Chan remained laying down. “You’re getting ramyeon and you’re gonna like it,”

 

“Eyyy, hyung,” Chan whined cutely, turning over in bed and burying his face into Jihoon’s pillows. Jihoon stared at Chan as the youngest did multiple sets of cute whining and wiggling in all sorts of intensities. It got to a point where Chan was flopping on the bed like a fish out of water and the two of them ended up bursting into a long bout of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize if there's any typos, i was like,,,speed writing this one & the next one. i'll probs come back later and read over what may or may not be a mess when it's not 9pm and when my hands aren't cramping lol


	7. during the good times (mingyu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is Mingyu, and sometimes, Chan is really glad for that. This is one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update number 2! i actually really like this one bc it includes some of my favorite kinks as well as two of my favorite people (although, let's be real, i love everyone in svt #softmodeON)
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoy~

Thanks to Jihoon, Chan was able to cement it into his members’ minds that he didn’t mind getting fucked roughly, and in fact, he  _ enjoyed _ it thoroughly. Of course, this realization didn’t come without much unnecessary scolding from several members about Jihoon’s roughness, to which Chan could only laugh and wish Jihoon the best from afar, not wanting to get involved—he knew there would be an unacceptable amount of babying involved, and he’s still trying to move past that point in his life.

 

After that, there was a large lull in activity for Chan as the group had to go overseas to Japan for major promotions. It wasn’t until all of their touring was done and all they had left to do was music show schedules and a few magazine schedules as well, which left them with long enough breaks in between work for Mingyu to invite Chan over to his hotel room while Minghao was out sightseeing again.

 

**mingyu:** channie~

**mingyu:** don’t ignore me :(

**mingyu:** yah!

**mingyu:** i’ll just keep spamming you until you respond

 

**chan:** yes, hyung?

 

**mingyu:** come to my room~ ♡

 

**chan:** really hyung? if it’s games, i’m not going. i just want to rest.

 

**mingyu:** it’s something better than games!

 

**chan:** ???

 

**mingyu:** you already know, channie~ ♡

**mingyu sent an image**

 

**chan:** i’ll be right there hyung~ ♡

 

Mingyu giggled happily to himself as he got comfortable in his bed, mostly naked aside from his underwear that was still on to some degree—he had pulled them down a bit too far, initially only wanting to unsheath his cock, but after looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, he figured it was a good look regardless.

 

While waiting for Chan, Mingyu couldn’t help himself: he toyed with the tip of his cock, jolting slightly at the shocks of pleasure that were sent through his body. Eventually, he ended up gripping his hard cock in full and stroking slowly. Mingyu’s eyes slowly closed and he swallowed thinking about the things he wanted to do to Chan. He has been patiently waiting for his turn to treat the youngest to a nice round of sex, and while he could’ve gone after Minghao—he  _ wanted _ to go after Minghao, in fact, knowing very well he could’ve pulled off an equally amazing date—Jihoon’s horniness won out in the end.

 

But now, Mingyu smirked in the midst of his slow jacking off, he had the chance. It wouldn’t be as fancy as he originally wanted, but after Chan’s admission of wanting to just rest today, he doesn’t mind not being able to treat Chan to a well-deserved date. In fact, despite all of his grandeur ideas, Mingyu was feeling just as lazy; the idea of fucking Chan into the mattress, nice and slow, riding out the time they had together, made Mingyu’s cock twitch in his hand.

 

But then, there was a knock on Mingyu’s door followed by the sound of it opening and standing before Mingyu was Chan in a bathrobe, hair still a bit wet. Mingyu sat up from his lounged position and watched eagerly as Chan slipped the robe off his shoulders to reveal his nakedness underneath. “So this is why you took you so long,”

 

“I also caved and prepared myself afterwards...I got a bit  _ too _ into it,” Chan shyly admitted while walking towards the bed. Mingyu chuckled and pulled Chan towards him, bringing a hand up to Chan’s neck to pull him in for a kiss. Chan moaned into the kiss and positioned himself so that he was in Mingyu’s lap, the older’s cock resting almost teasingly between Chan’s cheeks.

 

The two of them kissed lazily, Chan grinding against Mingyu’s cock with slow rolls of his hips that had Mingyu moaning into the kiss. Mingyu trailed his hand down from Chan’s neck to his ass, grabbing a handful of the flesh before smacking it lightly—not enough to hurt in case Chan didn’t like it, but enough for Mingyu to be satisfied regardless. Luckily, though, the smack made Chan shiver and moan; the youngest pulled away from the kiss long enough to tell Mingyu to do it again, but harder, before taking Mingyu’s lips with his own again.

 

Mingyu eagerly obliged, grabbing Chan’s ass with two handfuls this time around and smacking his cheeks a bit harder, one after the other, which made Chan jolt in pleasure. Chan’s moans increased in pitch and desperation the longer Mingyu spanked him, and then it came down to neither of them being able to hold off any longer.

 

“Fuck me, hyung,” Chan whispered against Mingyu’s lips and rolled his hips in a way that had Mingyu picking the youngest up with ease and flipping their position. Mingyu placed Chan down onto the bed with the youngest on all fours, and he pushed a finger inside the younger to gauge just how prepared he was. Chan was able to take Mingyu’s fingers with little issue, though the older male did have to take a few extra precautions considering Mingyu’s hands were larger than Chan’s.

 

Things after that went swiftly for the two of them. Mingyu started to retrieve a condom, but Chan whined and begged for him not to, and when Mingyu was about to lecture him about safety, all it took for him to cave was Chan wiggling his ass and describing in more detail than Mingyu expected about how much he wanted to feel Mingyu cum inside him. There was really no chance in Mingyu saying otherwise when the youngest made very convincing arguments—in which the cherry on the top was Chan calling Mingyu’s dick the biggest in the group, no doubt. Mingyu chuckled proudly—though a bit creepily—as he lubed up his cock and began to push into Chan’s hole.

 

Now, after Jihoon forcing everyone to realize how much Chan liked it rough, the group could only decide on Mingyu next. And it wasn’t that he was a rough lover per se, but Mingyu very easily got too excited, thus getting a bit out of control. There’s been many times when Mingyu would fuck a member only to have the roles switched so they could teach him a lesson and “tame” him. Although, none of them thought the lessons were very effective considering Mingyu would end up flipping them over yet again and riding on top of them with his large body, overzealousness and all.

 

With Chan, it wasn’t much different. Mingyu started off nice and slow, gripping Chan’s hips with a respectable firmness and carefully thrusting into the younger. But Chan’s own eagerness to get absolutely wrecked far surpassed Mingyu’s and sparked some sort of unspoken competition between them. Mingyu’s grip tightened gradually and his thrusts picked up speed and intensity. Chan’s moans got louder in response to Mingyu finally giving him what he wanted, and he happily moved his hips back to meet Mingyu’s thrusts. Mingyu’s eyes fluttered shut much like before when he was jacking off, and let the sounds of their moans and their skin slapping together fuel his excitement. It was all so good and Mingyu wanted  _ more _ .

 

“Channie. I—I love you.” Mingyu whispered out after he bent down; his hands moved up to grip at Chan’s waist and his shoulders, providing a different sturdy hold for him in this position while he fucked into Chan with intensity. “Oh, my God. I knew it’d feel good— _ Shit _ , baby—you feel so good around me. I l-love you,” Mingyu continued to fumble with his words more than usual.

 

Usually Chan would find all of Mingyu’s stammerings comical, but right now, it turned him on even more knowing that the older male could barely think straight enough to talk properly. “I love you, too, hyung,” Chan replied with a lot more ease, though his labored breathing did disrupt his words slightly.

 

“I love— _ Oh, fuck, Channie, I— _ I-I love your body so much, Channie.” Mingyu sounded as if he were on the verge of tears, and it almost concerned Chan if it weren’t for Mingyu getting more and more excited to fuck him with every compliment. “I want to f-feel you all over, baby. You’re so fucking good,” Mingyu commented on every little thing he could possibly think of about Chan’s body—his smile, his arms, his legs, his ass, his abs; Mingyu even began to talk about Chan’s hands and how tiny they are, but how good that was, describing how he would sometimes think about Chan’s hands jerking him off instead of his own.

 

In fact, this comment spurred Mingyu to list off many of his fantasies including Chan whenever it  _ was _ appropriate to fantasize about him. Mingyu talked about how Chan just seemed so  _ different _ after becoming an adult, and it showed especially when they would perform. “You’re just so fucking sexy, Chan. You know it, and— _ God _ —you want everyone else to know it too. You look so  _ fucking good _ on stage, I want to cum just thinking about it,”

 

Chan couldn’t take it anymore. Mingyu’s non-stop praises were too much, it made Chan spread his legs even wider, arch his back a little more, burying his face into the pillows. Chan felt so good he could cry; Mingyu was fucking into in a way Chan has yet to experience before this moment, hitting that certain spot inside of Chan that he felt all throughout his body. Mingyu’s cock was just the perfect size to provide a good stretch and to hit deep in the spots that had Chan sobbing and begging for Mingyu to fuck even more in every way: whether it was harder or faster, Chan just wanted it all.

 

“H-Hyung, fuck, p-please!” Chan cried—actual tears, which he didn’t know was possible, and he hoped Mingyu doesn’t take it the wrong way and stop, because then Chan felt like he would actually cry more. “Your cock—i-is so, so  _ good _ ...P-please...fuck me h-harder!”

 

Mingyu didn’t need to be told twice. He hugged Chan closer to him and lifted himself up a bit and began to pound into Chan with all of his might. Luckily, Chan’s screams of pleasure were muffled by the pillow or else neither of them are sure who would’ve come to their “rescue”. Several times did Chan feel his orgasm right there on the tip, ready to tip over and crash over him, but several times did Mingyu sense that and slow his speed for a few moments before continuing his assault on Chan’s ass. It felt like torture almost, having so much pleasure all at once, from Mingyu fucking into him harder than he’s ever gotten—and probably harder than he’ll ever get from anyone else—and from the way the older male continued to praise him about anything and everything.

 

Sometimes Mingyu would slip into that same tone that Jihoon used, but he was wary of using any terms that Chan were still uncomfortable about. While Chan did end up having that talk with Jihoon and the rest of the members, he decided that it was better if he was the one to initiate it and have control, because it felt better that way for him. And with that thought along with the knowledge of how Mingyu tended to fuck, Chan felt inspired once again. He cleared his throat and wiped away his tears, trying to steel himself despite the fact that his mind felt like a mess since he’s been getting fucked so roughly.

 

“M-Mingyu-hyung,” Chan started softly. “Does it feel good?”

 

“ _ Fuck yes, _ ” Mingyu responded immediately.

 

“You like my ass that much?” Chan continued, a bit more confidence coming to his voice.

 

Mingyu moaned. “You know I do, Channie. I love your ass so much, it’s so good,” The older breathed out.

 

“You’re so excited, Mingyu-hyung. Just like the others said you would be. You can never keep calm can you? Like the puppy you are, always excited,” Chan bit his lip when Mingyu’s hips stuttered and he let out a high whine. Chan knew there was weight to the others telling him they would “tame” Mingyu; the older male always loved the nickname “puppy”, it was befitting to a fault, so Chan can’t say he’s suprised that Mingyu loved to be called as such during sex either.

 

“Ch-Chan...P-Please…” Mingyu whined into Chan’s hair. Chan adjusted his hips again and began to push back against Mingyu’s fucking, feeling the older male’s cock twitch inside of him. Mingyu was close, and so was Chan.

 

Chan cleared his throat once more and made sure his voice exuded confidence when he spoke next. “You’re so cute when you beg, puppy. So desperate to cum. Fuck me like you mean it, puppy, so you can get your treats,” Mingyu’s moan after Chan spoke was loud and the youngest could feel droplets of tears drop onto the space beside his face—Mingyu’s crying was obvious, and it matched well with his disjointed whines and begging. Mingyu fucked into Chan with shallow thrusts that continuously hit his prostate with little pauses in between.

 

Mingyu and Chan came at the same time; Mingyu kept fucking into Chan as he came, grunting in between sobs. Chan cried out into the pillow below him with something between a moan and a scream, reaching down to milk his cock along with Mingyu’s erratic, shallow thrusts. Both of them worked themselves way past their limit, oversensitive cocks having them crying out even more while twitching a great deal. Eventually they do pull away from each other, Mingyu pulling out of Chan slowly before rolling over to the other side of the bed while Chan’s legs slowly slide downwards until he’s completely face down. He grimaced into the pillow about the cool stickiness of his cum, then proceeded to move and lay on top of Mingyu instead, who giggled and hugged Chan happily.

 

“That was so good, Channie,” Mingyu said through a satisfied yawn.

 

“I know, you told me about a million times,” Chan replied, trying to suppress his own yawn, but not having the strength to do so.

 

“We should shower soon to get the cum out of you...And then panic while trying to get the cum out of the sheets before the maid service comes around”

 

Chan wholeheartedly paused for a moment, then he shot up. “Oh, my God, we’re in a  _ hotel _ ,” Chan gasped.

 

“Did you forget?” Mingyu snorted while sitting up, Chan still in his lap.

 

“We were so loud! And we made a mess! Mingyu-hyung!”

 

“Chan, calm down. All of our neighbors are the members, and I doubt we were so loud people downstairs could hear us, if there is anyone staying there. And we can clean the mess ourselves, at least enough so that it’s not suspicious. Now c’mon, you’re clearly too worked up to keep lazing about. I’ll take care of this while you hop into the shower, but don’t wash in a hurry, I want to join you,” Mingyu slipped out of his horny daze and reassumed the position of the older member between the two. Chan scrambled to get up, obeying Mingyu’s gentle orders with a hint of nervousness in his movements.

 

Before Chan headed into the bathroom, Mingyu stopped his by the shoulder and turned the youngest around to give him a reassuring kiss on his lips and his forehead, as well as rub at the nape of Chan’s neck comfortingly. Slowly, Chan began to calm down with Mingyu’s help and he smiled up at the older. “Love you, hyung,” He reiterated not for the first time that afternoon.

 

“Love you too, Channie,” Mingyu replied the same, leaving Chan to hurry into the bathroom before the cum slowly running down his thigh dripped onto the carpeted floor below them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i apologize if there's any typos, especially ones that are like glaringly annoying. i assume this chapter might have more bc i wrote it immediately after the last one and my brain doesn't do so well working over time like that lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cestlavern  
> hope you enjoyed ♡


End file.
